The Titania Twins
by MatakiKazumi
Summary: What happens when the twins Aya and Aki join Fairy Tail? OCxGray OCxDark (from D-N-Angel) (D-N-angel won't have that big of a part in the story that's why I didn't made it a cross over) NaLu, JeRza, GajeelxLevy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is story me and my friend came up with together. She is ****author though and I'm only publishing it because she doesn't have an account on this site.**

Chapter 1

In a small town lived two young girls. They looked just like each other except their hair were parted different. These girls were living in a very small house. When they bought it, it looked like shit. There was a hole in the roof, and all the windows were damaged. The house was a mess, and nobody has lived there for ages. That was when the two girls moved in. By then they were only 10 years old.

Now five years later, they have grown to two beautiful young ladies. Both with scarlet red hair and very dark brown eyes. The house had become cleaner. The hole in the roof was gone, and everybody seemed to have forgotten, it had ever been there. There was also new glass in the windows.

The kitchen was clean and had been used a lot, but only by one of the girls. She was also standing there now making lunch for the older one. That was when the door opened and the older one came in.

"Hey Aya I'm home!" she yelled as it could be heard in the whole house.

"Hi Aki! Come out in the kitchen the lunch is almost ready!" the one in the kitchen – Aya – yelled.

The other one – Aki – went to the kitchen. "Wow you sure cleaned today didn't you? The guild hall is as clean as ever!" she said and looked around. She started robbing her right eye. "Just being out here makes me tired."

"Then it's good I'm the chef in the guild right?" Aya grinned.

The girls were trying to start a guild, but it wasn't turning out that well. Until now they were the only two members, and they were also the guild masters.

"Yeah that's a relief" Aki replied sitting down on the chair, as Aya laid the table. Then she sat down, and they ate their lunch in silence, until Aya looked up at Aki.

"So… sis? Did you hear anything new about Titania?" Aya asked.

"Yeah. Her and some other dudes from Fairy tail destroyed another town and killed a dragon looking monster. I heard that Erza, was the one who gave it the last stab with one of her swords" Aki explained.

"Erza is the best wizard ever!" Aya got a dreaming look on her face. "I wanna be just like her"

"Yeah me too!" Aki also got the dreaming look on her face, and they looked at the picture hanging on the wall. It was from an old newspaper. Or old or old, it was in there tree months ago. It was the only picture they had of Titania, or Erza as her real name was.

"Sis should I go to work for you this afternoon?" Aya asked.

"No Aya you can't do that" Aki sighed. "and I can handle it. Just stay home for now. I feel bored here. You don't. I'd die before you come back" was Aki's argument.

"Okay" Aya sighed. "Then dinner will be ready, when you come back home"

Aki and Aya were twins. Aki was a bit older than Aya, but their birthday were the same, and they were born with the same parents, as twins usually are. They'd been together, as long as they could remember.

"Well Aya, I'm going back to work" Aki said and got up.

"Okay. I'll wait for ya here. As any other girl would wait, for her older sister to come home." Aya replied and requipped into a maid uniform, with a grin on her face.

"Nice joke Aya" Aki requipped into her work uniform. "Well I'll go out for work".

"Are you bringing your Fapple?" Aya asked.

"You wish not." Aki laughed. Then she left and her sister was home alone again.

**AN: Thanks for reading. hope you like it. P****lease review and tell us what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was night. Aya had finally finished the dinner. For once she'd been at work instead of Aki, because she thought Aki deserved some free time. Aki was out right now though. She was buying something to drink for them, because they just ran out, and Aya forgot to buy it.

The door slammed open, and Aki ran inside with a paper in her hand.

"Aya! Aya! Look what I got!" she yelled.

"Something to drink?" Aya asked.

"Yes that too, but I found a job request!" Aki almost screamed.

That got the younger sister's attention. She ran up to Aki and grabbed the paper. "Let me see" she said and read it quickly. "It doesn't seem too dangerous" she mumbled. "But we just agreed to give up on this?" she said confused.

"I know!" Aki yelled. "But let's pull that back and take this job, as the final chance to be accepted as a guild. Don't you think that's a good idea?" she asked jumping up and down with an exited grin on her face.

"Well yeah if you say so" Aya nodded her head. "We can talk about it while we're eating. The dinner is ready." They went to sit down and laid the job request between them as both of them could see it. They kept talking and arguing, but finally they got to an agreement.

"Fine we are leaving" Aya sighed. "We'll do it tomorrow morning"

"I knew you would say yes!" Aki yelled.

They finished their dinner and ran upstairs to their rooms. It didn't take them long to pack, since they could both requip as much as they wanted. Just like their idol, Erza.

The next morning, they went to their work, and Aki told them they were quitting and leaving for a job request.

"How the hell did you two get a job request?" one of the men asked.

"We just did, now goodbye" Aki snapped.

"Don't be so hard my lady" he grinned.

"Shut up!" Aki yelled "Or I'm gonna cut you into pieces"

The man's face got paler. He didn't know, that she couldn't ever do such a thing for real. "Sorry ma'am" he mumbled and went back to work.

"I know you felt like it, but did you have to be that hard on him?" Aya asked her older sister.

"He has always pissed me off, and don't pretend like I don't know, how much he has touched you with his disgusting hands. He did it to me too" Aki explained.

Aya looked down. That really was supposed to be a secret, cause she knew her sister's reaction. She sighed. "Sorry for not telling you Aki" she mumbled.

"Thanks for the apology, but you don't have to do that, Aya. You were afraid of telling me, because you knew my reaction. I understand." Aki stopped and pulled Aya into a tight hug, which Aya returned and smiled happily. That was one of the good things about Aki. She always forgave Aya, no matter what she'd done.

That's when the girls started walking towards the biggest change of their lives.

**AN: Please review and tell us what you think**

**Jackie and Kazumi ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two girls ran to the place the request described. It was an old tower. It was really small in the bottom and really big in the top. The request said there was a witch living up there. A very strong witch who called herself Darling. Aki thought it was a really weird name. The request didn't say anything about that but Aki could see the name Darling written in the stone with a 'here lives' above.

The job was pretty simple. The girls had to fight the witch. She had some demon magic she had been torturing a whole town with her ghost demons which she let out every night and those who went out after dark was sure as hell not making it back alive.

"let's get in" she said and ran up the stairs. Aya was right behind her. They ran till they came to the top of the tower. There was a door which Aki kicked in.

Some lady got up from a chair.

"so finally some wizards come to fight me?" she grinned. She had little sharp yellow teeth and her lips were a little too red to fit the yellow color but except from that she looked like an ordinary elder woman. "are you ready to fight the power of Darling?"

"you may call yourself Darling but you doesn't look like one" Aki snapped. "requip!" she yelled and Aya did the same thing. They got the same armors and the same weapons. They were both ready to fight.

"oh so you think it's that easy to fight me?" the witch asked sending them her nasty grin.

"we don't think so. We know it!" Aya yelled.

"smart mouth baby-girl" the witch laughed before she blasted some demons at the girls. "try to see if you can fight these babies. They are like ghosts you can't cut thought them.

Aya requipped her weapon into a ghost sword. Aki did the same. They quickly killed the demons. That's when the side of the top of the tower blasted off by some huge fire. The witch ran to the huge hole.

"WHO DARE TO DESTROY MY TOWER!" she screamed.

Once again the fire hit the tower but this time it didn't hit the best place. Suddenly there was a huge hole right under the girls's feet. They fell down and hit the ground but quickly requipped into something that could take the worst of the blow.

"shit I didn't know she held hostages" some pink haired dude gasped. "are you girls okay?"

"we were not held hostage!" Aki yelled. What a jerk.

"well anyway I guess we are on the same side" some black haired guy only wearing boxers said. "to get it fast. I'm Gray. The pink haired fire-idiot is Natsu and the blond girl over there is Lucy" the black haired – Gray – continued.

"ahahahaha! Now I have five toys to play with" the witch laughed as she jumped down from the tower. "let's see how this is gonna turn out." She laughed. Then she let an army of these ghost-demons out.

Natsu tried to burn them. Gray tried to freeze them (which had a small effect while the fire didn't do anything). The Lucy girl got inside some huge clock.

"what in the world is that?" Aki asked as she cut thought a demon.

"this is a spirit called Horologium. She says annoyed" the clock replied.

"you are annoying. Why couldn't you just put my sister inside you?" Aki hissed and cut thought another ghost.

Just then Aya cut thought a ghost too. "I can protect myself" she mumbled and cut thought another ghost.

"now time to kill my ghosts!" the which yelled.

**AN: please review to let us know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the witch said so the ghosts started looking more like devils. They got fangs and some kind of wings. One of them hit Lucy's Horologium and he disappeared into nothing. One of the others was about to hit Aya from behind.

"AYA! BEHIND YOU!" Aki screamed. Then she cut thought the demon ghost with her sword. "you fire-dude give that witch some heat. If you can get her killed there won't keep coming ghosts anymore"

"Aye!" Natsu yelled. She sounded so much like Erza that he couldn't help but act like he usually did when she talked in that tone. "fire dragon roar!" he yelled and spat fire out of his mouth. It hit the witch and got way further than just that.

A lot of the fires even hit the tower in the bottom of it. Stones started flying everywhere. Everybody ran further away from the tower.

That's when Aki turned around to see her younger sister a little further behind. A stone was about to hit her. Aki reacted quickly. She ran up to Aya and pushed her away but she wasn't fast enough herself. The stone that was about to hit Aya, hit Aki's ankle instead. She let out a small yelp and fell to the ground.

"Aki!" Aya screamed as she saw her sister fall.

Not too long after the stones stopped falling and everything was quiet for a few seconds until Lucy broke the silence.

"the demons… they're gone?" she asked.

"yeah and so is the witch" Natsu grinned.

Aya didn't comment. She was already by Aki's side. "are you okay?" she asked.

"my ankle hurts a bit but I think I'll be fine" Aki smiled. Actually her ankle was hurting a lot but she didn't think there was a reason to make Aya worry about her. She should care about herself instead.

Aya removed the stone from Aki's ankle and helped her to stand up. "don't worry. I've got you. I'm gonna help you walking" she whispered and helped her sister to walk to the road.

"girls. Thanks for your help. What guild are you from?!" Natsu yelled.

"The Bloody Rose!" Aya yelled back and continued walking.

"The Bloody Rose?" Gray asked. "I've never heard about that guild before"

"that's because that guild doesn't exist" a blue flying cat called Happy said. He had been hiding until then so the girls didn't notice him.

"they must be trying to start a new guild" Lucy yelled.

"I don't know why but for some reason they looks… lonely" Natsu mumbled.

"what are you gonna do to that?" Gray asked.

Natsu didn't answer Gray's question. He just ran up to the girls and lifted Aki up on his back. "come with us to Fairy Tail. You shall be welcome there" he said smiling at them.

"thank you" Aya said and returned the smile.

"hey what do you think you are doing!" Aki yelled. "let me down!"

"sorry but you can't walk so unless you want to be left behind then I suggest you stay on my back" he said.

"this is kidnapping! How dare you!" Aki started screaming as they catched up with Lucy, Gray and Happy.

Actually Aki wasn't acting like that because she didn't want to go to Fairy tail. She knew they needed somewhere else to stay. Aya didn't deserve the life they'd lived until then. The only reason why Aki was acting like this was because she wanted to be carried by Gray not the pink haired flame idiot who nearly hurt Aya. But she couldn't do much to it. She spend all the time arguing with Natsu and Gray while Aya spend the time on talking to Lucy all the way to the Fairy Tail guild.

**AN: We hope you like it. Please comment and tell us what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fairy Tail, the most powerful and respected guild and the most legendary of course who also had the most legendary wizards in it. That was including Natsu, Lucy, Gray and of course the twins's idol Erza Scarlet or as people usually called her, Titania.

As Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Aya, Aki and Happy of course arrived at the guild Aki was still carried on Natsu's back. She was awake and telling her sister what she should stay away from and what she shouldn't do.

Even though Aki was a bit annoying Aya didn't say anything. She knew that Aki didn't have any bad intentions with all her words. She was just trying to help and protect her younger sister.

That's when they reached Fairy Tail and went in.

"hey guys!" Natsu yelled. "sorry for being so late. We brought someone with us!" he yelled. His huge smile grew even bigger as everybody started looking.

"who is that girl on your back?" some guy asked.

"well that's…" Natsu looked at her. "I think her name was Aka and that one over there is her twin Ayi" he said smiling.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered as loud as everyone could hear it. "it was Aki and Aya"

"well why are you carrying Aki then?" some white haired girl asked. Aya and Aki remembered her from different magazines but they didn't really care for models.

"because something happened to her foot. She can't walk" Natsu explained.

"may I remind you that it was your fault and you almost hit Aya" Aki hissed.

"Aki calm down" Aya said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I mean, nothing happened. Really I'm okay. But you shouldn't put yourself on risk for me Aki" she said with a small sigh.

"I don't care you are my little sister I don't want anything to harm you. Aki pulled Aya into a tight hug.

"Aki can you tell what happened to your foot?" the white haired model asked.

"well it's my ankle. I sprained it" Aki said as Natsu placed her on a bench.

"why are you girls here?" some guy asked.

"they looked lonely. It looked like they had nothing but themselves" Natsu replied.

"where did you find them?" some girl who was hanging at Gray's side asked. For some reason Aki didn't like that girl but she didn't say anything.

"on the mission." Gray replied. "we were fighting with them and honestly I think we couldn't have done it without them". As he said that he looked at Aki.

"well what do we have here" some VERY short old man said. The girls recognized him as Fairy Tail's guild master. "two new girls." Then he looked at the twin girls. "do you want to join Fairy Tail?" he asked.

"well… we have our o-" Aki started speaking

"yes we'd love to" Aya cut her off.

"but Aya what about The Bloody Rose?" Aki asked.

"why don't we quit trying to start our own guild?" Aya asked tilting her head a bit as her bangs hang a little more down. "it didn't ever go well. We're still only two members" she sighed. "but you're the eldest. You chose"

"okay. We'll join Fairy Tail but only because I want Aya to get a better life" Aki said loudly.

"well girls so where do you want your marks?" the guild master asked.

"right where we have our mark for The Bloody Rose" Aki replied. "but I want a girl to give it to us"

"and why is that?" Gray asked.

"I have my mark on the left boob and Aya has her on her right" Aki replied as it was nothing.

All the boys looked at them all of the sudden. They had these hungry eyes that just said 'Let me do it!'. Aki thought they were really creepy but didn't really mind. Just as long as they would let a girl do it.

"Lucy you can do it!" the white haired girl said

"me?" Lucy asked. "well okay"

"let's get something on as she can see where to hit shall we?" Aki suggested.

"let's do that!" Aya said and they stood up and requipped into bikinis.

"you can requip just like Erza?" a guy asked.

"we are not as fast as Titania but yes we can" Aki said and sat up on the table. Aya sat up next to her and Lucy gave them the marks of Fairy Tail. Right on their own blood drop with a rose in it.

"there " she said. "now you are official members of Fairy Tail"

**AN: Please review and tell us what you think ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Aya and Aki joined Fairy Tail. Small things had started to change but nobody noticed, it was too early for that yet. A thing everybody did notice was that Aki's ankle had got a lot better. She was able to walk around again without feeling any pain. That was a thing that made Aya very happy. She knew her sister wanted to follow her around everywhere which she couldn't without feeling pain before. Now everything had gotten better.

The girls just sat in the guild hall enjoying some lunch Aya had made when Gray showed up.

"hey girls so… would you like to hang out with me today?" he asked.

"sure" Aya replied. "we'd love to."

"cool. By the way can I have some lunch with you?" he asked.

"yeah… eh… I think there is a little too much for two" Aki said Aya nodded.

"that's right. I made a little too much" she said sending him a sweet smile.

Gray got some of the food and started eating. "wow this is good who of you girls made this?" he said. By the look on his face both of the girls could tell that he meant what he said.

"I did" Aya replied.

"you're such an amazing cook" Gray said and stroke Aya's hair. Then he looked at Aki "and I'm sure you are too"

"yeah sure" Aki shrugged. "if I wasn't falling asleep whenever I went into a kitchen." Yes she was talking about her kitchen sickness.

"why would you fall asleep in a kitchen?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. Why are you always taking your clothes off in front of little girls like Aya?" Aki asked a little pissed.

That's when Gray looked down himself and gasped. "I did it again!" he almost yelled and got dressed. Aki noticed a little pink flash on his cheeks. What? He was blushing? She didn't understand that. Why would he do that? Maybe because he obviously was flirting with both of them and suddenly took almost all of his clothes off.

She send Gray this angry look across the table and that was when the doors opened and showed a girl who looked almost like the twins. Everybody looked at her. Most of them with fear in their eyes, others (including Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy) looked at her with joy in their eyes.

Aya and Aki stood up to show her their respect.

"it's nice to see you all again" said Erza Scarlet.

"why did it take you so long to finish your job?" Natsu asked.

"it didn't take me long. Not at all but on the way home I ran into an old friend of mine and I ended up following him home to his town which was a little of a detour" she explained.

"I see. So that's why you're home late" Natsu replied.

"Erza" the guild master went up to her. "while you were gone Natsu, Gray, and Lucy got a mission and brought two girls back who can do the same thing as you" he showed the twins and that was when Erza noticed them.

A memory flashed though her head. Two little girls who were looking alike.

"who are you?" she asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Who are you" Erza asked again when neither of the girls answer her.

"I-I am Aki and this is Aya" Aki replied nervously. Erza sure as hell didn't ask for their names but she didn't know what else to say and then… it was Erza Scarlet or Titania, their idol. The one and only they'd looked so much forward to meet someday.

"well who are your parents?" she asked then.

"we don't know… neither of us remember" Aya mumbled and looked down.

"Aya let me talk" Aki walked a little closer to Erza, not much but just as she was hiding Aya and keeping her safe.

"you sure are protective to your sister" Erza said. "well a last question. What's your last name?"

"we don't really have a last name" Aki replied.

"hey that's not right" Natsu yelled. "didn't you say your last name was Titania?"

Now both Aya and Aki blushed a bit. They didn't like to admit that they'd used Erza's title (or what you'd call it) as their last name.

"that… that's just something we made up ourselves." Aki said and Aya nodded. "since you, Erza, are our idol and we can do the same thing as you can. We thought it'd fit perfectly if we used Titania as our last name. Of course if you don't want us to call ourselves that we'll change it" Aki talked faster and faster. She was more and more nervous. Erza had this look in her face that made Aki believe that she and Aya was in danger.

But that was until Erza's face lit up in a smile. "I don't have any problem with your last name. Not at all but now I wanna see you requip" she said.

"into what?" Aki asked.

"whatever you feel like" she said.

"BIKINI!" All the guys yelled (except from Gray and Natsu and a few others, Aya and Aki still didn't know the names of).

"no" Aki said determined.

"winter clothes?" Aya suggested.

"fine by me" Aki said and so they requipped.

Erza looked at them while they did so. As they finished they thought they saw a small smile on her lips but it soon vanished.

"that's good girls" she said nodding her head. "weapons?"

Aya and Aki just had to look at each other to agree in what kind of weapons they wanted to have. In less than tree seconds both of them had a knife in their hand.

"cool. You're not as fast as me but you sure master it" was Erza's credit. Then she left and the twin girls requipped back to what they were wearing before and made their weapons disappear. They sat down again and continued eating.

"what has gotten into her?" Natsu said lowly as he sat down next to Aki who moved a little away. She still hadn't forgiven him for almost hitting Aya with a stone from when he damaged the tower.

"I don't know" Gray replied.

"wait you mean… she hasn't acted like this to new people before?" Aya asked.

"no. not even Lucy" Natsu looked at the blond girl who sat down on the other side of Aya.

"that's true. She has never talked to me in that tone. She hasn't ever been angry with me" Lucy mumbled.

"so… she was angry with us?" Aya asked and looked up at Aki with tears in her eyes.

"don't worry I'm sure there is nothing in it" Aki tried to calm her sister by sending her a soft smile. It worked. Aya returned the smile.

"so" Gray looked at Aki "now that you have met your idol and your ankle has recovered are you gonna take a job then?"

"yes I think so and don't get any ideas I'm taking Aya with me" she said in an annoyed tone.

"I was just asking" Gray sighed and leaned back.

"Gray" Lucy said.

"yes?" he looked at her.

"your clothes" she replied.

"oh not again" he sighed and got them back on.

**AN: wow two chapters on the same day? my friend must've been bored... oh well she has no school for the time being. Please review and tell us what you think ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aki was looking at all the jobs, they could pick between. She wanted something, that wasn't too hard for her to handle, while she was protecting Aya. She hoped to get a lot of money out of it too.

Finally her eye landed on a small job request. It said Fight This Pillow!

Aki red the small letters below.

_Fight this huge pillow that is eating a child once a week. We in the small village Pillowgun want it out of the world. If it keeps eating our children then, we will be the last generation in this village. We will give 100000 jewels if you can defeat it. _

Aki nodded her head.

"Hey Aya, come over here for a second, will you?" Aya finished her conversation with Lucy, and came over.

"What is it, Aki?" she asked.

"What do you think about this job?" Aki asked pointing at the request.

"That sounds like fun" she giggled.

"I don't see the funny thing in that" for once Aki was more serious than Aya.

"Can't you see? It is a big pillow" Aya giggled.

Aki started laughing too. "Okay you're right, that's kinda weird isn't it?"

"It is" they laughed and got the request down. Told the others where they were heading and left to fight the huge pillow.

The girls reached the small village around midnight two days later. They'd been on a train but the closest station was far away from the village, which showed just how small the village was.

"If that pillow eats a child once a week, I sure get why, the village won't be able to make the next generation" Aya mumbled.

Aki nodded in agreement.

They went to the first house and knocked on the door. A very small, very fat guy opened.

"Who are you?" he hissed.

"We are wizards from Fairy Tail. We have come to help you out with that huge pillow" Aya explained.

"Well come in then. It isn't safe for such young people to be out there by this time" he said.

The girls got in and he slammed the door behind them. Then he took them upstairs. "Sleep in this room for the night. You can start your work tomorrow" he showed them the single bed in the room. "we were only expecting one wizard, so I hope it's okay with a single bed just for tonight. By the way don't destroy anything… this was our little boy's room" he mumbled sadly

"Was he one of those, the pillow ate?" Aya asked sympathetic.

"He was the first one. I saw it with my own eyes" he mumbled sadly. "Now sleep well my ladies. You have a lot of hard work tomorrow"

He left the room and let the girls alone. That was when they heard the footsteps of something heavy walking around outside. They looked out the window to see some huge beast in pillow form. It was searching for something. They didn't know what, but when it looked into their window it tried to get them. Now it was clear. The big pillow was hungry!

**AN: yep wierd chapter we know... Jackie couldn't figure out what they should fight so she asked a friend for a random word... and this is what she came up with xD hope you like the story, please review to let us know what you think ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next night the girls were sent out to fight the huge pillow. It was walking around the small village again in search for some food. Aki and Aya were hiding between two houses.

"Aki?" Aya whispered. "What if the pillow finds us?" she bit her lower lip.

"Don't worry I'll keep it away from us" Aki promised and Aya nodded.

Suddenly the pillow was gone. At least they couldn't see it, but they could hear its footsteps.

"I think it's leaving" Aki whispered and Aya nodded again. That was when a huge feather grabbed Aki around the waist and lifted her up. Aya looked up to see the pillow looking at her older sister with hunger in its eyes.

"LET GO OF ME!" Aki screamed not of fear, but of anger. She wanted to get down and protect Aya from any harm that could come to her, but as long as the pillow held her she couldn't.

"Don't worry, Aki I'm gonna save you" Aya requipped into her strongest armor and got a sword. Then she attacked the pillow… or at least she tried. The pillow dropped Aki, and picked Aya up instead. It held her over its mouth and then let go and swallowed her.

Aki stood up just in time to see it happen and she screamed. "I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" then she did the same, as Aya did just before. She requipped into her strongest armor and got herself her strongest sword and attacked. She got it in right in the side of the pillow, and it let out a loud scream. (Yes it could scream)

Aki cried and kept on stabbing the pillow with her sword. "GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK!" she screamed and then the pillow fell to the ground. It was dead.

Aki sat down next to it and cried. She couldn't believe it. She'd promised to protect Aya, and then she failed. She felt like the worst sister ever.

That's when she heard someone yell from the inside of the pillow. She couldn't hear the words, but she thought it sounded like Aya's voice. Aki had to cut it open to see if she was right or wrong.

Aki stood up and made a small cut in the pillow, where she thought the stomach would be. A pair of hands tore in the opening as it got bigger, and a small child (not more than 10 years old or so) crawled out. Soon a younger girl, an elder boy and another boy followed, and then Aya came out carrying a small boy on her back.

"Thanks Aki" she said and smiled.

All the lights turned on in the village, and parents came out from every house. Soon other children followed, and the children who'd been inside the pillow ran to their parents and screamed. "MOM! Dad!" everyone was happy. The small fat man took the small boy down from Aya's back, and then thanked her for taking care of his son. Then they got their 100000 jewels and left. Their first job turned out just the way they'd wanted it to. It was a success.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aya and Aki were walking to the train. They were half way there when they saw a familiar object on the sky.

"what is that?" Aya asked, looking up at the object.

Aki looked up too. "Something that can fly?" she said. "But it doesn't really look like a bird."

"Could it be a dragon?" Aya kept looking at the object

"I don't know but look at the road in-" Aki started but it was too late. The girls had been walking along a river and now Aya fell down in it, as water splashed everywhere. The river wasn't deep though. She landed on her butt and the water only covered her legs.

"Why didn't you say anything" she smiled to her older sister.

"I was about to when you fell" Aki replied she returned the smile. Then she held her hand out and helped Aya back on her feet.

Then they looked up at the sky again. The flying object was gone.

They walked for a little longer, and suddenly they heard someone yell. "Hey girls wait up!"

Aya and Aki looked up and automatically Aki stepped in front of Aya to protect her. Aya looked up and recognized Natsu and the rest of his group.

"Hey guys!" she said happily. "We didn't expect to see you here"

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza ran up to them. Happy was flying behind them.

"Hey wasn't it you we saw on the sky Happy?" Aki asked looking at the blue flying cat.

"It must be cause there was nothing else on the sky when one of you fell into the water" Happy said. "Were you trying to get me a fish?"

"No I wasn't" Aya laughed at Happy's stupid idea. "I was trying to have a shower"

"No you fell into the water Aya" Aki sighed.

"It was a joke" Aya smiled at her sister. "Don't you get it?"

"We had a mission in the area, and then Happy suddenly found the two of you" Natsu explained.

"Couldn't he had left you behind?" Aki hissed. She still hadn't forgiven him from almost hurting Aya.

"Happy and I are friends. He would never leave me behind" Natsu explained.

"So how did the fight with the pillow go?" Gray asked Aki with a hint of flirt in his eyes.

"Neither of us got eaten as you can tell so what do you think?" she replied coldly.

"Aki try to be nice" Aya mumbled in Aki's ear. "He hasn't hurt you"

"No. but he is pissing me off" Aki hissed.

"In what way am I pissing you off?" Gray asked.

"Let's see you are flirting with both me and Aya and then you takes your clothes off, you looks stupid, you have a stupid voice and I just hate you," she hissed.

Of course Aki didn't mean any of these things she said except the first two of them. But Gray didn't look stupid, she thought Gray was the sexiest thing living. She thought his voice was mazing and the thing that she hated him was the biggest lie ever. She actually thought the complete opposite about him.

"If you say so Miss Titania" Gray sighed.

"Shall we head back to Fairy Tail instead of just stand here and do nothing?" Erza asked. She sure was pissed too.

"Yeah! Now I've finally got some money to use to pay my rent!" Lucy said happily.

"Yeah! And then we'll see the rest of our guild! I can't wait to hang out with the rest of them!" Natsu yelled.

"Just admit it Natsu. The only thing you look forward to is to fight against Gajeel again" Lucy's hand touched Natsu's hand like she was about to take it but she didn't.

Then they started heading back to Fairy Tail.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The twins had only been home for two days when Aki told Aya that she was allowed to pick a job. Aya found something about a palm tree.

"We're going to the south," she explained pointing at the request. "We might also be able to have a few days off at the beach if we're lucky"

"Great Aya!" Aki said. "You sure are thinking" they high-fived and ran off to the southern part of the country. Neither of them could wait to fight something as exotic as a palm tree. But what could a palm tree do?

It took the girls most of the day to reach the south. They went to a small town it was a town for vacation. A man was waiting for them. His face lit up as he saw them.

"You are the wizards we have expected aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes we are" Aya said. "We have come to fight this palm tree."

"It's not an ordinary palm tree just as you know" the man said.

"What is with it?" Aki asked

"It is cross-dressing. And it is shooting coconuts at whoever tries to go to the beach." He said.

"That sounds like a weirdo" Aki said looking at her younger sister.

"Yeah it sure does." Aya replied.

The girls were all dressed up like palm trees as they could fit in on the beach. They sneaked in and hid between the other palm trees on the beach. In the middle of it all they saw some person looking up at them.

"I'm glad I have this beach for myself" he said. He was wearing a mini skirt and had some coconuts on his chest only held up by a bond. "I feel lonely but I hate people. I hate people the most of all." He said.

"What a weirdo" Aki whispered. "He is talking to himself"

"That just shows how lonely he is" Aya replied. "I feel sorry for him. Maybe we should talk to him or something?"

"I won't let you" Aki hissed taking her sister's arm. "No matter what you do don't get any closer to that thing until I say so."

"Okay. If it really has to be that way." Aya mumbled.

They stood still for a little while watching the cross-dressing palm tree talk to the other palm trees. That was when Aki started to move closer. Aya followed slowly. The palm tree didn't notice them until they requipped into their usual clothes. That was when he turned around, now they noticed his long green hair was falling down his face. Or down or down it was bristling. His skin was pail. He wasn't good looking. Not their type of a guy.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in without me discovering you?" he asked.

"We were disguised as palm trees" Aki replied smartly. "I am Aki and this is Aya and we have come here to stop you from keeping people from the beach" she said.

"And who are you?" Aya asked the palm tree.

"My name is Edvy and I won't allow it!" he yelled before he got up and started shooting coconuts at the girls.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The girls ran for their lives as the coconut-rain started. That was until Aki pushed Aya into a bush as she was hidden. Then she turned to Edvy.

"So what do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"I live here with my family!" the palm tree said looking around at all the other 'dead' palm trees.

"They can't be your family" Aya said climbing out from the bush. "They are not living like you are," she explained.

"Aya hide!" Aki yelled.

"No I don't want to. It's wrong if you hurt him. Obviously there is just something wrong with his mind"

"That's why we have to kill it!" Aki was pissed now… or she tried to be but it didn't really seam to work. She loved her sister way too much to get pissed off by her and both the girls knew that.

"No I won't allow it!" Aya yelled.

"I hate the fact, that I have to do it, just as much as you, Aya, but it is the only thing we can do" Aki sighed. Don't get this wrong, Aki doesn't have a cold heart, she is just a little too stupid to think as far as Edvy could be mad and just needed help, she didn't realize that could be a possibility.

"Then don't hurt it. Just get it away. That's all we have to do!" Aya yelled.

"Aya I'm sorry, but I'll have to do this. It's for your own good" Aki sighed before throwing a coconut at her sister. Not that hard, but as hard as she was knocked out.

"So you knocked the little girl out?" the palm tree asked. "You're cold hearted"

"I may seem cold hearted, but it's for her own good" Aki hissed and looked at the palm tree. Then she attacked with a long thin sword. She also got an armor on, that would get any not magic object out of her way.

Edvy saw soon enough, that there was nothing he could do and started running away in fear hiding behind one of the palm trees.

"Mom! I'm scared!" he cried looking up at the palm tree like it really was his mother"

Aki stopped. She got a flash back from a very meaning filled day of her life and Aya's too.

Flashback

_The two girls stood in a corner between two houses. They were shaking of fear. Aki had pushed Aya a little behind her as she was more protected. Aya had looked up at her. Her eyes were wet with tears of fear. _

_"Aki… I'm scared" she'd whispered. _

That was what this scene reminded Aki of. That was when she realized that maybe Aya was right. Maybe this palm tree was actually harmless. He just needed someone to take care of him. Or at least a place where he could be left alone, with his palm trees without anyone.

Aki made her sword disappear.

"Okay I won't hurt you but…" she got a rob in her hands. "Let me tie your hands" she said.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" the palm tree yelled and ran away again. He ran up to Aya and ran pass her.

Aki decided to make a warning shot to make him stop running. She made a weapon requip and got a gun which she used to shoot. She was trying to hit right in front of Edvy but when she shot he moved and the bullet hit him right in the back and he fell to the ground.

Aki ran to his side and knelt down. This wasn't the point.

**A/N: Don't forget to review, it would make both me and Jackie very happy ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few minutes later Aya woke up. She sat up and looked around trying to locate her sister. It didn't take her long. Aki was behind her so Aya couldn't see her but when she heard the sound of soft cries she knew where to go.

She stood up and went up to her sister. It wasn't often Aki was this upset and if she was she almost never showed Aya because she was the eldest and she thought she should never cry in front of the younger.

Aya knelt down next to her sister and looked at Edvy's dead body.

"Aki why are you crying?" she asked. She thought Aki wanted to kill the thing and she didn't understand but if Aki didn't knock her out then maybe she would.

"I killed him… I didn't mean to…" Aki cried she tried to calm herself down though she won't let her sister see her cry like this. She was the older. She should be strong; she should be the one comforting Aya and not the other way around.

"I thought you wanted to?" Aya was still a bit confused but she trusted Aki on her word. But there might have been something that made Aki change her mind from wanting to kill the thing to not want to.

"I did in the first place but then… he did something that reminded me of you, and I felt like if I killed him I could easily kill you as well, and I didn't want that to happen" then Aki couldn't talk any longer. The cries took over… she just got this picture of a dead Aya in her head and that was what made her upset now.

"Shh… Aki it's okay" Aya whispered pulling her sister into a tight hug. Aki returned the hug, and then got a hold of herself.

"I'm fine now Aya" she said letting go and pulling away from her younger sister. "It's okay" she said pushing her scarlet red bangs out of her face.

"That's good." Aya said and both the girls stood up. Then they walked back to the city and told them what had happened.

"That is sad and he was just mad? You sure?" the man who'd showed them to the beach asked.

"Yes we're sure. He thought a palm tree was his mother" Aki replied biting her lower lip. She couldn't get it out of her head. The way Edvy stood. Like it was Aya, hiding behind her. Once again the memories hit her about the day when they got their powers. Or discovered they had these powers would be more the right thing to say.

Flashback

_As Aya whispered that she was scared something started burning inside of Aki. It was the anger. She'd only felt it towards one person before, an old lady that took care of the girls when they were little. This old lady had died a long time ago. _

_That's when she requipped for the first time into the strongest armor she had and got a very long knife. _

_"So you can requip?" one of the men asked. One of them who'd forced them up in a corner. "Then show us how you look without your clothes" he got a hold around Aki's wrists and held her against the wall. That's when Aya requipped too and stabbed him in the butt. _

_The man let go of Aki, and the girls fought the rest, before they were able to relax and search for some place to sleep for the night. _

Aki sighed. After that day their lives had gotten a lot better than before. Now she was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice what Aya and the man were talking about, until Aya started talking to her.

"What do you think, Aki?" she asked.

Since Aki didn't pay attention to their conversation, she was completely lost. "Sorry. What?" she asked.

"They are offering us to stay here for two days, and be a part of a beach party they're throwing tomorrow night" Aya explained. She knew what Aki felt, because she told it and, she also knew that Aki had been thinking about the past.

"Well sure" Aki said smiling brightly. "Why not give ourselves a couple of days off?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

These 'couple of days off' didn't last for long though. The girls were at the beach the day after the party. They were supposed to leave the next day. They were just sitting in chairs enjoying the warmth from the sun. Or Aki did until a girl with long dripping hair leaned over her.

"Aren't you gonna swim with me sis?" Aya asked.

"Not now. I was almost asleep" Aki mumbled.

"You shouldn't get burned." Aya mumbled and turned back to the crystal blue sea.

"Yes mom" Aki teased causing Aya to turn around as her hair dripped more water on Aki.

"Hey no fair!" Aki laughed and got up starting to chase Aya around to get her revenge. Aya laughed too and ran as fast as her legs would allow it.

That's when she fell over a stone and hit the sand. Aki jumped on her still laughing and putting sand on her body.

"Aki!" Aya yelled. "You know I hate having sand on my body!"

"And I hate getting wet when I'm trying to sleep" Aki shot back still putting sand on Aya's body. By accident she grabbed something soft and blue and tried to put it on Aya but it refused.

"Do I look like sand?" Happy asked.

Aki who was lost at first suddenly understood what had happened and laughed. "Yes you do"

"It's not funny" the cat sat on Aya's stomach and started pouting. "I am actually here to warn you" he said looking from one to the other.

"About what?" Aya gently sat Happy on the sand before she sat up herself.

"There is this blanket. It is flying from town to town and throws lightning everywhere until everything is destroyed." Happy explained. "Natsu and the others tried to fight it but it hit Erza and Gray tried to make Natsu hold it still but it is moving and he gets sick by that as you may know"

"Weakling" Aki looked up at the sky.

"Matter is that it's coming this way and since neither of them could keep up with the blanket and we knew you girls were here Erza came up with the idea that you could take care of it" Happy finished sending them a smile. "You sure can do that!" he said, it really sound like he believed in them.

"If you say we can then of course we can!" Aki yelled jumping up and requipping into her usual clothes. Aya did the same just after.

"When will it be here?" she asked.

"In a few hours if you run north then you'll find it" Happy told them.

"Are you gonna follow us?" Aya asked.

"Aye. From a safe distance" Happy replied happily.

"You'll do better there" Aki said and the girls started running north to face the blanket with Happy right above their heads, leading the way.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The girls stopped running and started walking after about five minutes, keeping an eye on the sky and the flying Happy above them.

That was when Aya noticed something dark in the horizon a shadow on the ground. A cloud on the sky but it was flat as a pancake. She saw a flash of light coming from the flat thing.

"Happy is that the blanket right ahead?" she asking looking up at the flying blue ball of fur.

"Aye it is!" he said. "It is coming this way. Prepare yourselves".

The twins requipped into armors that could resist any kind of electricity, including lightning. Now they felt ready to fight this strange blanket that was heading in their direction with a really high speed.

"Okay Aya, we'll just have to cut it over" Aki said with huge grin on her face.

"Okay" Aya nodded but she wasn't sure about this idea. There was only a very small chance that the blanket would hold still for long enough for them to cut through it.

Then the blanket was close to the girl. Aki let out a yawn when she saw it.

"What are you yawning for Aki. There is no kitchen here!" Aya yelled at her older sister.

"But it reminds me of the blanket in 'Grandma's' kitchen" Aki yawned.

"She had these blankets everywhere!" Aya yelled and snapped one finger in front of Aki's eyes. "Snap out of it Aki. Think of something else than kitchens!"

Aki blinked and started focusing. "You're right!" she said. "I have to do this with you"

Aya nodded "that's my sister!" she smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Excuse me but the blanket is right above you!" Happy interrupted their sweet moment. The twins pulled apart but it was too late. A flash of light hit both of them and both of them felt their bodies burn but as the light disappeared a split-second later the only thing that was visible from the attack was some burning marks on their skin and a little bit of smoke.

"Aya, are you okay?" Aki called.

"Yeah I'm fine" the younger twin replied getting ready to cut the blanket.

"Good." Aki stood in the same position but Aya was the one to make the first move. She jumped up and swung her sword and tried to cut the blanket but it avoided her attack and tried to throw a lightning at her before flying in the same direction as it headed before. But Aki was in the way and now she made her move but again the blanket avoided and attacked and flew away.

How the hell were they going to take down this thing? Aya thought about it.

"What if we attacks it in the same time?" Aki asked.

"Good idea!" Aya yelled. They ran up to the blanket from each side and jumped on it trying to cut thought it but the only thing they hit was the other's sword. This time the blanket didn't bother on attacking it just continued flying.

They tried attacking it in different ways but neither of them worked.

That was when Aya got the idea. She dropped her sword on the ground and yelled.

"Happy can you pick me up and get me above the blanket?" she called.

"Aye!" Happy said exited before lifting her up from the ground. Aki watched to see whatever Aya had in mind. Happy kept flying above the blanket until he was a little ahead. That was what Aya had been waiting for.

"Now drop me!" she yelled and Happy did as he was told. How could he do anything else? He was asked to help and neither of the girls could fly. Unlike Natsu and Lucy he didn't want to ask these gGs questions. Maybe because they reminded him so much of Erza. But the poor cat didn't understand what Aya wanted. Just like Aya's older twin sister.

Aya fell down and hit the blanket and kept a tight hold on the edge.

"NOW AKI! CUT IT!" she screamed. But in her silent mind Aki refused to cut the blanket when her sister's life was on risk. She could seriously cut thought the young girl as well! She had to do something. She pulled out her Fapple and looked at it.

"keep my sister safe" she whispered and hit a button.

**Don't forget to review and tell us what you think **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Aya felt herself being zapped by something before her body was out of control. Then she looked up at Aki from her hand.

"Aki, what did you do?" she yelled at her older sister.

"I'm keeping you safe" she said looking at Aya with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like it but I can't let any harm get to you do you understand?" she asked.

"I do but this… this is just mean!" the younger twin screamed.

"Aya. I know what I'm doing. You don't. You are inside my Fapple. Only I know how to get you out of there" she said. "Don't try anything stupid. Understood?"

Aya sighed. The thing 'don't try anything stupid' was something she thought were needless to say. What the hell could she do in Aki's Fapple?

Aki turned her attention to Happy and the blanket. "Happy get a tight hold in it and hold it still. If that's not possible then at least slow it down" she said and Happy nodded his head.

"Aye sir!" he yelled.

"Happy I'm not a male. I have tits not a penis!" Aki yelled a bit angrily.

"But I usually say that" the cat whined. .

"Shut up and get to your work!" Aki yelled and the cat did what she said. (This time without saying 'aye sir' even if he wanted to)

Aki got ready and as soon as the blanket slowed enough down because of Happy's hold in it Aki got ready and cut it. She repeated that. She cut through it over and over again. The best thing about it was that she didn't hit Happy a single time.

"YOU DID IT AKI!" Happy yelled before landing next to her on a rock.

"Well I couldn't do it without Aya" Aki replied and tried to wrap her arm around her younger twin only to hug the thin air. "OH NO WHERE IS AYA!" she screamed and ran around everywhere in search of the girl only to find nothing and panic more and more. Where could she be.

"Happy do you know where Aya is? What has happened to her?!" Aki yelled at the cat.

"Well you hid her in your object. The one you call a… Fapple?" the cat said unsure about the name but he got it right.

"Shit! I totally forgot!" she pulled her Fapple out from under her clothes where she'd hid it. Then she let Aya out and not too long after the (very annoyed) girl stood next to her once again.

"So you finally remembered where you put me?" Aya said. She wasn't really angry at her sister. She just pretended to be to get her apology. It worked.

"I'm so sorry Aya" Aki looked Aya in the eyes to make sure her younger sister knew that she meant what she said.

"Thanks. Now should we find these weaklings" Aya kidded playfully hiding her sister's arm.

Aki smiled "let's do that!"

"Right this way ladies!" Happy only called them ladies to make up for calling Aki 'sir' earlier but he didn't need to. Aki had already forgiven the small cat. Happy flew right ahead leading the way to where the others were at the moment.

"They did it!" Happy yelled as he came close enough for Team Natsu to hear it.

"Really?" Gray's face lit up in a happy smile. He had a few marks on his body from the lightning hitting him.

"You must be great!" Lucy yelled "I mean not even Sagittarius could shoot it down!"

"it didn't even took that long" Natsu replied sitting up next to Lucy, who had his head in her lap while he had been sleeping the sickness away.

"Yes. You did a great job" Erza smiled at them. "You can be really proud of yourself. I'm actually proud of the two of you" she gave the twins an appreciated nod and a soft smile. This time she didn't have her flashback while looking at the young girls.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aki sat in the guildhall. For once without her younger twin who'd went to the kitchen to make brownies for everyone. There was no reason. Really. She just wanted to be in a kitchen and had been looking for a reason since they got home from destroying the stupid blanket.

Aki had her Fapple in her hands. She turned the small object around. It looked like a small box but it couldn't open. But when Aki pointed it on someone and hit a certain bottom they'd disappear into the display on the box. She'd made it herself. All on her own

~Flashback 3 years ago~

_Aki was sitting at her room. It was in the middle of the night. She hadn't got any sleep. That happened a lot lately. She was fixing the final things on the small box-looking object. She'd promised herself she would finish this tonight, as Aya won't have to do her work anymore. _

_Since Aki was working on her object in the night and was tired in the morning Aya went to work instead of her. They needed the money and one of them had to do it and since Aki couldn't Aya thought, it was her duty to take over. _

_Aki could have worked on her object in the day hours but normally she didn't have the time. Another reason why she was working at night was because she had the strange feeling Aya won't like her idea and therefore she had to hide it from her younger sister. _

_That was until she finished working on the object in the morning. She jumped out of her chair and ran to Aya's room without knocking she ran inside and jumped down on her sister's bed waking her up. _

_"I'm done! I'm done!" she'd screamed_

_"Done with what?" Aya groaned sleepy. _

_"With my…" Aki stopped she didn't have a name for the little object. "I'll show you!" she yelled exited not caring that her sister was still sleepy and didn't really feel like being awoken in that way. She pulled Aya out of bed and dragged her to her own room where she showed the object laying on the table. "It's done!" she yelled again. _

_"What is it called?" Aya asked showing a little interest. _

_"I don't know" Aki looked at the object again. _

_Aya picked it up, turning it in her own hands. "Look there is this bitten apple on the backside of it. Why don't we call it an apple?" she asked. _

_"No that's already taken by the fruits silly" Aki laughed taking the object away from her. "I'd like to put in something about Erza" she said. _

_"Great idea… she is in the Fairy Tail guild so… F for Fairy Tail, Apple for the logo and then what do you think about Fapple?" Aya asked. _

_"Great idea" Aki replied. She was relieved that Aya wasn't mad at her for staying up all night for doing this but Aya informed her that if this would happen again then she'd prefer if Aki did it in the days and slept in the night and then stayed home from work. It didn't though. _

~end of flashback~

Aya came out with one plate in each hand both covered with a small brown mountain of brownies. She placed the plates on a table and walked up to Aki.

"I still think it's an amazing object and what's even more amazing is that you created it with your own hands" she pulled Aki into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you Aki"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update but my friend hasn't been able to send the chapter to me before now. Anyway, I hope this will explain what a Fapple is and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Erza was talking to Lucy. They were sitting in a corner far away from everybody else. Not that they kept any secrets from the others but Erza didn't want to talk to the twins and didn't want to be near them in any way, so she pulled Lucy with her into the corner to have someone to talk to.

That was when one of the twins came out from the kitchen with lots of brownies. Erza made sure to keep Lucy distracted by making her talk about anything and everything and pretend to be interested. But she didn't pay attention to the blonde girl's talking. She was watching the red haired twins. The one who'd just come – Erza had a feeling it was the younger one – was talking to the other one after placing the plates on a table. These plates were soon attacked by all the guild members.

The twins kept talking for a while. Erza didn't hear a single word. The girls were too far away. She didn't realize that Lucy had stopped talking and left her alone until she saw the girl standing next to Natsu eating brownies like the rest of the guild members were doing.

She was too busy watching the blonde girl with annoyance in her eyes that she didn't notice that the younger twin had come up to her with one of the plates.

"Eh… excuse me Titania… would you like to have a brownie? I've made them myself" the girl said a bit shyly and a bit scared.

Erza really wanted to say something nice to the girl but just then _the_ memory came into her mind again. Two little girls were looking up at her. They looked exactly like her but there was more. One of them opened her mouth.

_"Erza? Would you like to play with us?"_

She couldn't tell which one of them was saying that and she didn't want to think about it.

"No!" she snapped at the young girl.

"O-okay" she almost shook of fear. "I-I'm sorry for asking" she left Erza alone and went back to her twin sister who quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

Gray went up to them and talked. She could hear the younger say something. She was speaking for a while. Then Gray looked to Erza. Erza looked back at him and realized he'd begun to take his clothes off. The older one slapped him and he quickly pulled them on while a slight shade of pink appeared on his cheeks.

He walked up to Erza and sat down next to her.

"You wasn't nice to Aya" he said.

"I know" Erza looked at the twins. "it's something I can't help. It's something they do to me. I don't know what to call it… an effect?" she watched Gray as he started thinking about something.

"What kind of effect?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain." Erza replied with a shrug.

"Try? It's better to try to get it out than never say a word" Gray sent her a quick smile. One of those that could make her realize the reason why Juvia might love him.

"Well it's a kind of a… memory? A flashback? I don't know what to call it. But I see these two little girls. They're totally identical. They could be a younger version of the twins. So this time one of them asked me if I wanted to play… in the flashback. That was the reason why I talked to Aya like this" Erza explained.

"I get it. So it's some flashbacks you're having?" he asked.

"Yeah sorta" Erza nodded her head. "Gray could you tell me the names of the twins?" she asked suddenly.

"The older one, the more protective who avoids the kitchen is Aki. The younger one, the more open and sweeter is Aya" Gray explained.

Erza couldn't help but notice as he talked about Aki a flash of pink appeared on his cheeks again. It disappeared as soon as he started talking about Aya through. Was he having feelings for the older twin? Juvia sure wouldn't be happy about this.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Beat unbeatable shadows" Natsu read aloud while he, Aya and Aki was looking at the request board. Natsu was supposed to find a mission for Team Natsu and Aya and Aki was supposed to pick one too. But they couldn't really decide which one to pick.

"That sounds like fun!" Aki smirked while looking at the request.

"That sounds impossible" was Aya's comment. Gray who passed by at the same time nodded in agreement.

"I'm with Aya on this" he said.

"If they were unbeatable why would there be a request then?" Natsu asked.

"You go on the mission then Natsu" Gray said with a shrug.

"Yeah Aki and I will look for something else" Aya continued.

"Actually…" Aki bit her lip a bit nervous but then she made up her mind. "I'd like to try and do something impossible" she still smirked a bit while looking at the request, but Aya noticed she send Gray a quick look of hate. "Aya you are coming with me. And you boys, stay out of this alright?" Aki said with a huge grin on her face. She didn't notice Aya's signs of fear. She thought it was nervousness.

Ten minutes later Aya was alone at the bar talking to Mira about the mission her and her sister was going on and how nervous she was.

"She also told Gray and Natsu to stay out of it. Sometimes I don't think she cares for me, but only for herself" Aya confessed. "I mean I'd actually feel more safe with them"

"Hello what are you girls talking about?" Lucy asked sitting down next to Aya.

"Aya is nervous" Mira explained in her gentle voice. "Aki and her are going on a mission that is kinda impossible. Natsu and Gray even offered to go with them, but Aki wanted to handle it on her own"

"I see." Lucy replied. "Aya your sister are an idiot"

"You don't say" Aya let out a small sigh.

"Natsu and Gray are some of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail. If you wanted to do something impossible you should ask them for help. They can really do it" Lucy said sending the younger girl a soft and warm smile.

"Lucy is right. They are very good to team up with. You can try it out?" Mira suggested.

"No thank you" Aki interrupted. "I am not letting any of these idiots near my sister." There was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Which mission are you taking,"

"Beat Unbeatable Shadows" Aki said proudly.

"That's not something only two can handle" Lucy said. "You know Aya is scared. If you really care about your sister maybe you should take down some of your pride and let Gray and Natsu go along with the two of you"

Aki let out a small sigh, turned around on her heal and walked a few steps away. At first Aya thought they'd made her angry then she heard the older girl yell.

"Gray! Natsu! Pack your stuff! We are leaving tomorrow!" she send them a soft smile and turned to Aya. "Was that better?" she pulled her younger twin into a tight hug.

"Yeah. Thank you Aki" Aya whispered from her sister's arms.

Gray and Natsu – who'd been listening to the conversation – gave each other high-five.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The train stopped and the twin girls and Gray went out. Natsu was still laying somewhere in the train and Happy was waiting for him to get better.

"Come on Natsu!" they could hear Happy yell. They also heard some sounds from a very sick Natsu.

"Get over it Natsu" Aki hissed.

"It's easier said… than done," Natsu mumbled as Happy picked him up and flew with him. Finally they all got out of the train, and started walking towards some woods.

The group walked through the woods. Happy had sat Natsu down and was walking now. Natsu was also feeling better. Everything was perfectly fine. Nobody was annoyed with anything and everyone was happy. Aya thought it was great.

This was until she saw something move between two trees. She soon got a knife in her hand.

Aki watched as her younger sister did this and looked at her scared face. "What's wrong Aya?" she asked worried.

"I think I saw something…" Aya paused.

"You sure?" Natsu looked at her. Some fire appeared in his hand and he held it up the woods were very dark so the light was needed. "Where?" he asked

"There" Aya pointed. "In between the trees" Natsu let the light over there but there was nothing but… well nothing?

"There is nothing now. Maybe it was just some animal" he shrugged turning off the light with a face that told them that he really wanted something to be there. He missed fighting something no matter what it was.

"Let's continue" Aki said grabbing Aya around her wrist. "I promise no matter what you'll be safe" she told her younger sister and they continued walking.

There was nothing but silence for 10 minutes then they heard Happy yell.

"Natsu!" he seemed a little scared but also upset.

"Happy!" the dragon slayer yelled turning towards the sound of his friend. Fire in his hand once again. They saw Happy being held by something dark.

"A shadow!" Gray yelled looking at the dark thing holding Happy.

"You shadow thing dare to touch my friend!" Natsu screamed at the shadow hitting it with fire. It went through the shadow and sat a tree on fire. Natsu ran up to it and ate the fire. Aya let out a small gasp in surprise.

"Natsu! Be careful!" she yelled

Gray placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He's only getting stronger"

"Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled before continuing even louder "Fire dragon ROAR!"

Gray wrapped his arms around both Aya and Aki and pushed them down on the ground to keep them safe. In the process he (unlike Aya) didn't notice the flash of pink on Aki's cheeks.

When they looked up again all they could see was smoke, a burned Happy, Natsu and the shadow, which was still holding the cat.

"What?" whispered Gray, "it had no effect…"

The shadow turned around and left with Happy who was still trying to get free.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Natsu was angry. Not just angry like a normal person would be but really angry. It was like if he was burning. His eyes were burning with a fire of hate and anger. He was actually shaking of anger.

"I'm gonna find you, you bastard and when I do I'll make sure to burn you to ashes!" he yelled still shaking with anger.

"Natsu calm down" Aki said. She was angry too but not far as angry as Natsu was. It was understandable. Happy was Natsu's best friend. Aki only knew too well what she would be like if someone took Aya away from her.

"Shut up! I'm going to get Happy back no matter what!" the dragon slayer screamed at her.

Aki grabbed a tight hold on Natsu's arm ignoring the burning heat from his skin. "Calm down you idiot, or you're setting this place on fire and if you do so no one of us are gonna make it out alive. Not even Happy"

Natsu sighed. "You're right" he looked at all of them. "Let's go get our friend back!" then he ran the same direction as the shadow and the others followed. Both Aki and Gray kept a close eye on Aya to make sure she wasn't being taken by anyone.

After a while they reached a spot in the middle of the woods where a man was sitting at a fire. It looked like he was talking to himself but when they listened and looked closer they could tell that he was talking to some dark figure. It looked just like the shadow that had kidnapped Happy.

"I'll create some more then" the man sighed and let some black smoke fly from his hands. They formed into human forms but it was just black smoke. "Now tell me, where are these intruders?" the man – who obviously was a wizard – asked. "Well?" the shadow must've given him an answer cause he looked in their direction. He put his hand in his pocket and took something blue out. It took a while before they realized it was Happy, tied up, as he couldn't even move. "Come over here you four, or I'll kill this little blue ball of fur" he said in a dangerous tone.

"He's not a blue ball of fur!" Natsu yelled stepping into the light. "He is a blue BIRD of HAPPINESS so how DARE you treat him like that!?" Gray, Aya and Aki stood right behind him. The girls reequipped into armors and prepared to fight. Gray took off his shirt and Natsu's fists were on fire.

The wizard sighed. "Well I do whatever I want to. Cause soon I'll control the whole world with my army of shadows. But sadly you won't live long enough to see it. Not even your little blue friend." At this he petted Happy's head. "Now my dear shadows" he smirked now. "Kill them"

The shadows were everywhere around the group. The four young wizards had no chance to escape. Aki pulled her Fapple out of her pocket and looked at Aya. The younger twin noticed and shook her head. No she didn't want to go in there.

"Then I'll have to force you. Sorry Aya" Aki sighed and got her inside the Fapple.

"What did you do?" Gray asked.

"Got her into safety." Aki replied in an angry tone.

Just then the shadows attacked and they all prepared for the fight. Gray made his ice magic, Natsu his fires and Aki cut through as many shadows as possible. Nothing of it seemed to work. Aki's sword cut through the shadows but they kept attacking. The fire and ice had no effect at all. This pissed the boys off.

"Why doesn't it work!" Gray yelled.

"How would I know!" Natsu screamed back as his fire hit a shadow Aki had already cut and it disappeared into dust. He didn't notice this though.

"Guys!" Aki yelled. "I think I just discovered how to beat them"

* * *

**A/N: fun fact: the twins, Aki and Aya is based on me and the author. I'm Aki and she's Aya.  
****Anyways please review, it would mean a lot****  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Guys! I think I just discovered how to beat them!" Aki yelled.

Gray and Natsu turned their heads to her with a questioning look on their faces. They were looking so similar that you won't believe that they spend most of their time fighting and arguing with each other. "How?" they asked in union. Then they send each other an angry look.

"I'll cut through them and then you freeze and burn them. But please. Only one of those two. If there is a burned shadow then Gray may not freeze it and the other way around. Got it?" Aki said looking at them the exact same way as Erza.

"Aye!" they said but Gray had a worried look on his face.

"A problem Gray?" Aki tilted her head just a little bit.

"Promise me you'll be careful Aki," he said.

"Why wouldn't I be" she snapped and turned to cut a shadow which Natsu burned two seconds later. It was ashes before the fire were all out.

The wizard noticed what they were doing and made more shadows appear. Aki already had an army of cut shadows in front of her.

"Attack the girl!" the wizard yelled.

That was when Gray made his move. He pushed Aki two steps backwards and stood in front of her. Now instead of an army of shadows was a block of ice with dust inside.

"Gray you idiot!" Aki screamed at him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Excuse me but I was just saving your life Aki Titania" Gray snapped.

"Get back to your work!" the older twin yelled.

Gray turned around and froze a shadow more. Just now Aki noticed that Natsu left the fight. He was standing in front of the wizard and trying his hardest to save Happy. This also helped Aki and Gray since while Natsu was trying to get Happy the wizard didn't have time to create more shadows. Soon enough the army of shadows were all gone and Gray went to get some help to arrest the wizard.

Aki went to help Natsu.

"Now there is two of you. Why are you playing this unfair game with me?" the wizard asked making his hold around Happy a bit tighter. The cat whined in pain.

"Natsu I can't breathe" he cried and fought to get the wizard's grip a little looser.

"Let go of Happy right now, or I'm gonna blow you to a crisp!" Natsu yelled.

"Go ahead. You'll just burn the cat" the wizard giggled.

"Well then I'll cut your hand off if you don't let go right away," Aki snapped and the wizard gasped. He was pretty sure she meant what she said, every single word of it.

"Let go" she said once again.

The wizard nodded fear was the only thing to see in his face as he let go of Happy who fell to the ground and landed on his little blue butt.

"Auh!" he cried as Natsu picked him up and pulled him close to his chest.

"Are you okay Happy?" he asked.

"Aye but I was scared" the cat said before both of them pulled away.

Gray soon appeared with some guards who grabbed the wizard's wrists and let him to jail. That was When Aki noticed something was missing

"Where is Aya?" she asked looking around. She started to panic just then.

"Your instrument or what you call it" Gray said.

"It's a Fapple" Aki snapped. "And I don't have time to talk about it. I wanna find Aya!"

"That's what I mean. She is inside your fapple!" Gray yelled at the idiotic older Titania twin.

"Oh…" Aki grabbed a hold of her fapple and let Aya out.

"Thanks Gray" the younger twin said. "That's why I hate being in there she always forgets."

With this new victory they started heading home towards Fairy Tail.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Aki and Natsu agreed it was better if they walked home because Aki had no interest in taking care of a sick dragon slayer. Neither had Aya or Gray. And Natsu didn't want to get sick again. Happy didn't care at all he was just glad to be free.

The first night of their long walk home they spend in the open. There was no city nearby so they kinda had to. But there was this river and then there was Natsu who could get them some fire. Happy got them fishes and they slept on the ground. Surprisingly Gray felt asleep with his clothes on but when the others woke up the next morning Gray had taken all of them off. Or maybe that's not a surprise at all because it's Gray.

After walking all day and passing though a city they arrived at another one. It was not that big but big enough to hold two restaurants and a few bars and lots of shops. There was also a hotel for the five of them to stay at.

Aki threw herself on a bed in the room they were forced to share to keep it cheep. "I wanna go out" she sighed restless.

"Yeah me too" Aya mumbled throwing herself next to Aki.

"I saw this bar a few streets away" Gray began. "We could go there if you wanted?"

"Yeah sure" Aki said without thinking.

"May I go too?" Aya looked at her sister with exited eyes.

"No a bar is not somewhere for innocent girls to go" Aki said. She hated when she had to say no to Aya but she had no choice right now. She wanted to keep her away from Gray.

"What am I gonna do then?" Aya started pouting.

"Uh… oh…" Aki bit her lip trying to figure out something Aya could do while she was gone.

"You can hang out with me and Happy?" Natsu suggested. "We could go have dinner just the three of us?" he send Aya a happy smile.

"That's fine by me" Aya said returning the smile.

"Promise you'll take care of her then" Aki said standing up waiting for Gray.

"Don't you worry Aki she's safe with me. She couldn't ask for a better protection!" Natsu jumped up trying to look as trustable as possible.

"Yeah or something" Gray mumbled before he and Aki went to the bar and left Natsu and Aya behind.

There were lots of people at the bar, mostly men sitting and drinking themselves stupid. Aki and Gray walked up to the bar and sat down just ordering some random drinks. A weird man then started talking to Gray and they started a conversation. Gray didn't pay Aki any attention so she thought it was better if she went to find someone to talk to as well. She walked around for a little while in search for some nice looking girl or guy around her own age when suddenly she was pushed up against the wall.

"Well what is this? A beautiful young lady out this late and even all alone" some guy asked leaning over Aki. His breath smelled like he'd been drinking beers for years and never heard of water. She cut her face in disgust. "What would such a pretty young lady do if I asked her to go with me to my room?" he asked.

"I'd rather die than do that" Aki snapped she was scared but she'd learned not to show her emotions at times like this.

"Well then I may force you" he placed a hand on her chest, and another around her neck. Aki froze in fear. She'd already realized she had no chance to escape.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Aki looked into the man's eyes. Fear had already taken over her body. She was just glad Aya wasn't there. If this had happened to her, Aki knew she'd just start crying. Maybe she should do too, just to get some attention but no. she wasn't the one who was saved all the time. She placed her hands against the man's chest and pushed him away. Two seconds later he was frozen. There was nothing but ice around him. She looked to the right and noticed no-one other than Gray.

"You idiot!" she yelled. "I could handle him on my own!"

"No you couldn't!" he yelled back.

Just then a few men surrounded them getting ready to fight. "Look what you have done now, you dickhead!" Aki looked at him with eyes burning with anger. Then the men jumped on them.

A few streets away Natsu, Happy and Aya were at a restaurant. They were talking like friends would do. Aya missed Aki just a bit but it wasn't worth mentioning, and she knew her sister wasn't far away.

At that moment two men ran pass the restaurant.

"What's happening?" a waiter yelled.

"There is a fight at Burning Beer. It's going crazy!" one of the running men yelled.

Aya thought if that was the place Aki was and by this thought worry rose in her chest.

"GREAT! A fight!" Natsu jumped up a huge grin was on his face "come on Happy!" he yelled.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew up with this happy face that Aya couldn't help but smile at.

"Come! You too Aya!" Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Yeah! Sure!" she said acting as overjoyed as he was. She let him pull her down the streets to the bar where the fight was, at Burning Beer. Just as they arrived the four walls of the house collapsed. Someone jumped out of a window and pushed Aya away harshly. She walked a few steps backwards before landing on her butt. The wall hit the ground right before her feet. She noticed where she'd been standing just before was hit by the wall and she would've been hurt pretty bad if she wasn't pushed away in the very last moment.

Aki came into her sight from the middle of the building.

"AYA!" she yelled and ran to her sister. "Are you okay?" she pulled her into her arms in a tight hug.

"Yeah… but just because someone pushed me out of the danger in the very last moment" Aya replied looking around for her hero.

She noticed a few stones moving just where she'd been standing and Gray's head came in sight.

"Gray?" Aki was confused "but you jumped out of the window?"

"I saw Aya…" he whispered before sitting up brushing dust out of his hair with his hands.

Now Aki understood, she ran up to Gray and hugged him tightly. "Thank you" she whispered. "Thank you for saving her" then she pulled him out of the wall and away from the stones. Both of them secretly enjoyed the moment.

"I'm just glad to help. I know how much she means to you." Gray sent her a soft smile. Aki returned it.

"Gray I…" she paused. Could she admit what she thought she was feeling? "No nothing" she said looking shyly away. This was so much unlike her. She didn't like it in any way.

"Okay…" the teenage boy said but he really wanted to know what she was about to say, but then again, he was a nice guy. He didn't want to push her, even if he'd just in the moment she was about to get raped – realized that he was in love with the older twin.

* * *

**A/N: Awesome new cover photo - a drawing of the twins (drawn by the author JackieWpps)**  
**please review it would make us really happy ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Aya and Aki sat at a table in the guild hall with Levy and Mira. The four girls were talking about everything and anything that came in mind. Levy mentioned that Lucy was writing a novel.

"But please don't tell anyone she doesn't want anyone to read it" Levy whispered as low as nobody else could hear it.

"Natsu knows already" Aki said leaning back totally relaxed.

"I know" Levy said. "Lucy doesn't like that people knows about it. She told me though"

"That's because you're good friends," Mira reminded her.

"Hey Aki?" Aya leaned across the table closer to her older sister. "Wasn't it something about Natsu was trying to break into Lucy's house to read it when we passed by earlier?"

Levy and Mira listened to what Aya said and Levy mumbled.

"She is not gonna be happy with that"

"Isn't she on a mission with Erza at the moment? She wouldn't find out anytime soon" Aki giggled. "Maybe I should come by too and read it"

"No she promised me I'd be the first to read it!" Levy yelled.

"Attention please!" someone yelled. Everybody looked up to see Gray standing on the stage. With clothes on and even formal clothes.

"What is he doing up there wearing that?" Levy whispering asked the other girls.

"I'm surprised he's even wearing something" Aki said coldly.

"I wrote this to a certain someone" he said as loud as everyone could hear it. Then he gave a sign and Gajeel started playing. Gray opened his mouth and – to everyone's later regret – started singing.

I love you like a morning

In the ice cold winter.

I love you like a friend

And even more

You don't know

How much you mean to me.

I don't feel

like myself anymore.

I love you

Like the stars in the sky

You make me

Ask myself why

Why it had to be you.

I was falling for

Aki! I love you!

At this point everyone was silent until Gray continued singing next verse. Aki pulled out her Fapple and pointed it to herself before she hit a bottom that made her disappear into the small object.

* * *

**A/N: I've been asking the Author for a while what this chapter would contain... but she wouldn't tell me. she only told me it was a surprise T_T. we normally talks about everything going on in the story.**  
**but now when I've read it, I almost died from laughter xD**  
**Please review and tell us what you think **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Aya held the Fapple in both hands and ran into a small room, where she looked into it and saw her older twin.

"Aki!" her eyes were wet in tears. "Don't worry, I'll get you out!" she promised before placing Aki on the only table in the room. She sat down on a chair next to the table, and started thinking of what to do.

Aki started thinking too, but not about that. She was lost in thoughts about Gray. The one and only idiot who made her do this. He might not have wanted to but it was his fault.

Why did he even go up on the stage in the first place? Why did Gajeel of all people had to play the music? Who the hell wrote these stupid lyrics for that stupid song? Wait, she didn't want to know that. She had to admit though… he'd looked really cute… until he threw his clothes off. There was something in his eyes that told her that he really meant these words he sang. He'd been looking at her. For some reason her heart started beating faster as she realized that. Aki felt the blush on her cheeks. She really hoped Aya didn't look at her right then. Love was something she'd never ever admit not even to Aya. Not even to herself.

But… did she even have a choice? The blush on her cheeks, her beating heart… it was impossible to ignore. It was impossible to hide. She'd have to admit it now or people would find out and start teasing her with it. There was no other way.

At the same time Aya thought just the same 'there is no other way' but they was far from thinking about the same thing

Aya picked up the Fapple and looked at Aki. "I'm sorry" she whispered before smashing the Fapple down the floor as it damaged. Aki sat in the middle of it all. Looking at the pieces.

"Why did you have to do that?" she asked forcing the tears back. They were a weakness she didn't want to show.

"There was no other way I could get you out," Aya replied with an apologizing look on her face.

Neither of them got to do or say anymore before Gajeel came into the room. He'd heard the sound of something breaking and now he came to see what it was.

"mmm… metal" he licked his lips before eating all the little metal pieces as fast as neither of the girls could save one of them.

Aki looked at the metal-vacuum cleaner. Then she stood up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed at the iron dragon slayer. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EATING MY FAPPLE!"

"Sorry was it your Fapple? I didn't realize" if he'd sounded like he cared then maybe she'd forgive him but of course he didn't – I mean it's Gajeel we're talking about – and for that reason Aki got mad at him.

"AT LEAST TRY TO SOUND LIKE YOU CARE!" she screamed and jumped on Gajeel trying to push him down to the floor (which of course didn't work) Aya was sitting on the chair looking at the scene in horror. She knew her sister won't get away from that in a good condition, which was why she now started to worry.

Luckily for Aya, Natsu appeared just in that moment and looked at the fight. Then he jumped into it as well and started beating Gajeel, and 2 seconds later Aki was out of the fight, pretty much okay.

She went up to Aya and looked down at her. "How dared you break my Fapple?" she whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't see another way to get you out" Aya's eyes were wet in tears now.

"That's not good enough, Aya" Aki hissed. "You know what? I hate you"

These words made Aya cry. She didn't ever want Aki to hate her. She just tried to save her. She ran out of the room and left Aki alone with the two fighting dragon slayers. This was when Aki realized exactly what she'd done.

She followed her sister out and got face to face with no one other than a newly returned Erza Scarlet, who wasn't looking that happy with what had happened. Not that far behind Erza, Aki noticed Aya being comforted by Gray. He was looking at her. She saw the hurt in his eyes too. She'd been really mean to both of them. This had never been her point.

"Aki. I suggest you apologize to both Gray and your sister" Erza said still looking at her with anger.

"You're not my mom. You are not supposed to tell me what to do" Aki snapped.

"Go do what I just said" Erza said her voice was raising a little her eyes were lightning.

Aki sighed and walked up to Gray and Aya. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "I didn't want to be this mean to either of you. Especially not you Aya" she placed a hand on Aya's shoulder and the younger sister looked up. She smiled softly. "And Gray" Aki bit her lip looking at the boy with ice magic. "I'm really sorry for what I did. Next time you try to confess your feelings, can't you just tell people?" she asked smiling softly at him.

"I'll think about that" he said.

"And another thing Gray" she said. Gray looked up at her in surprise. "I love you too" Aki whispered as low as only Aya, Gray and she could hear it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A few days passed. Nobody noticed that Aki and Gray had gotten into a relationship. It wasn't that obvious but they noticed Gray was often with the twins. More often than Aki normally allowed. This made them think about what could've happened. Of course Mira was the first to find out.

"Aki" she said pulling Aki's arm. The older twin turned her head to Mira.

"Yeah?" she asked. She had this questioning look in her eyes.

"Are you and Gray…" Mira didn't finish hoping Aki knew what she meant.

Of course Aki did but she hoped that wasn't what Mira meant. "Are Gray and I what?" she asked.

Mira leaned closer and started whispering. "Are you and Gray together?" she asked.

Aki blushed a little bit. Mira noticed as any other matchmaker would do. "Yeah I guess we are" she replied she forced the blush away.

"Thought so" was all Mira said before turning back to what she'd been doing before.

Within a week everyone in the guild knew that Aki and Gray were together. This made more of the males look at Aya. If Gray could see something in Aki what wouldn't they find in the younger twin? Aki didn't like this idea though. More than once a day she had to yell at people to stop looking at Aya like that.

Juvia spend most of the time walking around and looking at Aki with hate. That little bitch had stolen HER Gray-sama. She couldn't stand it. Why would he choose Aki over her?

With the hate burning in her chest Juvia got up and walked up to Aki.

"How dare you steal Juvia's Gray-sama," she snapped lowly.

"I didn't steal him. As far as I remember he confessed to me. So I'd say that he stole me and I didn't resist" was Aki's answer. She leaned a little backwards and crossed her arms being as annoying as possible.

"You bitch!" Juvia couldn't hold it back. "We're gonna fight. Meet Juvia in two hours outside the city. The winner gets to be Gray-sama's girlfriend!" she almost screamed the last part out, and then she ran out.

Aki started laughing and looked at Juvia. "I'm not afraid" she said.

"Are you sure? I mean Juvia is really strong" Aya whispered looking worried at Aki.

"Yes. I'm sure. I WILL win no matter what." Aki stood up. "I'll go prepare for the fight" she said and left the same way as Juvia.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Aki Titania VS Juvia Lockser" a woman red from a poster that had just been put up on the wall. "If you feel like it come outside the city at 3 pm and watch the two great girls of Fairy Tail battle." On a small note was written something she also read aloud "or if you wanna kill yourself" again she red from the poster "the winner gets the love from Gray Fullbuster the ice wizard of Fairy Tail"

"Gray Fullbuster?" a girl asked. "Isn't that the guy who always strips?"

"It is" the woman replied, "I think it's disgusting"

"Would you guys stop talking shit about my sister's boyfriend?" Aya said looking at them. "He is not that bad when you gets to know him. You should stop talking shit about a person as nice as Gray. If you wanna know more then come outside the city" she left the two females staring at her. They won't admit it but the tone she'd been spoken in and the way she looked had scared them both a little bit. They actually came to think that if they didn't show up she'd hurt them.

**Outside the city at 3 pm**

Juvia and Aki were both ready to fight. Everyone was sitting in a circle around them (in a safe distance around 10 meters away) Aya was sitting with Gray, Natsu, Erza and Lucy. She was – like everybody else – waiting for the fight to begin.

Makarov gave the signal for the girls to begin and they looked at each other with hate in their eyes.

"Juvia is gonna win Gray-sama!" Juvia said and send a water attack at Aki.

"Let's see about that." Aki said moving closer to Juvia. She requipped into an armor that would protect her against water and got a sword. She forced Juvia down and pressed her sword against Juvia's neck. "You're down! That was fast" Aki couldn't help it but a grin forced it's way upon her face.

Juvia returned that grin. "Just cut if you want. But it won't affect Juvia. Juvia's body is 100% of water." Then she threw water attacks at Aki. One after another without a single break and before Aki knew it she was down and couldn't do anything.

Aki had to think of a way to get out of this. She won't lose. She knew Gray didn't like Juvia in that way. But he loved Aki. She wouldn't watch Gray in a relationship with some bitch who didn't really love him. Or whom Gray didn't really love. Love should be honest and true between two people in a relationship. But how would she stop Juvia from beating her? If she couldn't do anything… wait a sec… there was this armor she'd tried one day about 3 years ago. With this one she could use ice magic and ice was the frozen form of… Water! Now she knew how to win.

Aki requipped into the ice armor she had had as long as she could remember. She looked up at Juvia and felt a smirk creep across her face.

"This is gonna be cold Water-princess" she said. Then she got out of the water and froze Juvia like the easiest thing in the world (and unlike Gray she didn't freeze her hand to Juvia's breast)

Juvia was beaten. She had no chance to get Gray anymore and the truth became even more clear when she saw Gray running up to Aki as the first one, pull her into a tight hug and press their lips together in their very first kiss. Juvia had lost. Once and for all.

"Juvia will never get her Gray-sama" she tried to mumble under the ice.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As you may have noticed Aki didn't really want to let Aya fight. That was one of the things she used her Fapple for before Aya destroyed it (which she actually was happy about) but one thing Aki didn't know about her sister was what was going on right behind her back.

Aya had once went to Natsu asking him to train her in using her magic. He agreed in doing that. Gray overheard their conversation and decided that it'd be better if someone kept an eye on Natsu to make sure he didn't hurt the person that meant the most to Aki. But Natsu was taking care (most of the time) he wanted to prove that he didn't need Gray to watch over him. He wanted to prove that he could control his magic and could keep himself from hurting Aya.

It was during one of those training classes it happened. Aya and Natsu were fighting once again. She was starting to learn all the different attacks Natsu had and how to avoid them. But in the end Natsu used to win their fights. She'd never won. Not even once.

Natsu was using one of his usual fire attacks and Aya tripped over a stone. He didn't give her much time to get up before he threw a new attack at her.

"NATSU DON'T!" Gray yelled.

Aya only had a split-second to think. She searched through her armors and found something that had always been there. She'd never tried it though. She thought this would be her first time giving it a try. It was better now than in a real fight. She reequipped into this armor and flew up into the sky to avoid Natsu's attack. She was glad she did so when she looked down. She would've been pretty much burned if she'd stayed where she were just a second ago.

"Aya!" Natsu yelled looking down at her.

Aya didn't even give him time to worry. She just threw some wind magic against him. And since she was above him the wind pushed Natsu to the ground and because he wasn't prepared for the attack he wasn't even able to get up.

"Aya stop it now" Gray said. "You are the winner of this fight" he smiled proudly.

"Yes!" Aya yelled. "My very first!" she landed on the ground and high-fived Gray with this huge smile on her face.

"You looks like a Fairy in that armor Aya" Natsu said finally being able to get up.

"Is that a compliment?" Aya asked. Tilting her head a bit.

"Yeah I think it is." Natsu shrugged.

"Well thank you then" she said.

"You know Aya" Gray began. "If Evergreen saw that she'd be green with envy"

Aya started giggling.

"What?" both the boys asked in union.

"Then her name shouldn't be Evergreen. It should be Envy-green" Aya knew it would be more like Aki to say so. But Aki wasn't there to say it and Evergreen wasn't there to hear it. So it wouldn't do any harm or would it? Her guilty conscience sure made her feel guilty for what she said. "Don't tell anyone what I just said" she whispered quickly. "And don't tell them about this armor" she reequipped back into her usual clothes. The boys nodded. Promising they won't say a word.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Aki was watching Erza. She was sitting a little by herself. Her elbows were resting on a table and she had her head in her hands. She had a far-away look in her eyes. It was like she wasn't there. It was like she was somewhere else.

Aya had noticed too. She was sitting right next to Aki also watching Erza.

"What's up with her? Does anyone know what she is thinking about?" Aya asked looking around at everybody.

"She is thinking of Jellal" Mira said quietly.

"Who's Jellal?" Aya asked.

"Some guy she's in love with" Mira let out a sad sigh. "They loves each other but he's in prison. He has to sit in there the rest of his days." Mira looked at Aya who'd gotten tears in her eyes.

"It's such a sad story," she whispered.

"I know" Mira almost felt heartbroken by seeing one of the twins like that.

"What a weakness" Aki mumbled with a hint of hate in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Love. It's a weakness" Aki explained looking at Gray.

"You know you have it yourself" he let out a small laugh but remained serious.

"Sorry" Aki looked down. There were only two people in the world that could make her feel guilty. Aya was the first one. She'd always been able to make Aki feel guilty. Gray was the other. It was something new but it was a sign. It showed that she really loved him.

Erza got up from where she was sitting and went up to them. She had this look on her face that made everybody shake in fear.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. This made everybody shake even more in fear. Well except Mira.

"We were talking about you and Jellal" she said.

Suddenly Erza got this sad look on her face. She looked outside and whispered. "Jellal" then she left.

Later that night when the twins had gotten into their room and were laying in bed Aya whispered.

"I'd really like to do something for Erza"

"Yeah" Aki whispered back "but what would that be?"

"Free Jellal of course!" Aya smiled happily. Because she'd got this good idea she forgot to whisper.

"Yeah right. Like we would ever have a chance" Aki turned away.

"We'll be fine Aki" Aya really wanted to go. She really wanted to save Jellal, for Erza, maybe that would make Erza accept them. It was just a small hope but they could try.

"No. we would just get arrested if we went in there" Aki said. She didn't say it aloud but the only one she was thinking about when she said they would be arrested was Aya. She didn't want her to go to prison. She didn't mind going there herself.

"Fine. If you don't want then I'm going alone" Aya responded.

Aki had to face it. She'd lost. It was either Aya going alone or her coming with Aya. And she already knew which one of them she preferred.

"Fine, I'll come with you" she sighed. For once she felt more clever than Aya which was kinda the truth.

Gray had been looking everywhere in the entire town without finding any of the twins. Both Aya and Aki had disappeared during the night Gray had to admit that he was getting worried about where the twins would be.

"Don't worry. Maybe they've just went on a mission?" Erza said with a quick smile. Gray knew she didn't care much for the twins even if that was what the smile was supposed to mean.

"They're not. None of the requests are missing. They can't be on a mission" he said annoyed. "And Erza. Please try to pretend that you care next time will you?" he asked

"Why would I care for them!" Erza yelled.

"Maybe…" Lucy interrupted them.

"Maybe what?" Gray asked.

"Maybe they went to save Jellal. I mean after what we told them yesterday and their reactions. It is possible" she said.

"I really hope that's not true" Gray mumbled.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The place was huge. Neither Aya nor Aki had ever seen something as big as the prison ever in their lives well maybe the tower the witch had been living in was taller but this was huge on every side and not just a tall building.

"Well how to get inside?" Aya asked looking at her older sister.

"I don't really know, honestly" Aki mumbled looking around. Her eyes landed on a door. "What about trying that?" she asked. Aya just nodded her head even though she thought that it wasn't as good an idea. There was a big chance that they'd be seen but whatever it was Aki's decision not hers.

The girls walked towards the door which automatically opened and they walked inside. There was only one corridor so they walked down that to see what they could find. First they found an object that seemed to be able to fly. A key was sitting in it. It would be easy to start it and then just fly away.

"Oh it's so cooooooooooool!" Aki yelled looking at the fly-object. "Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I have it?" she smiled happily and kept on yelling like crazy. Aya placed a finger over her mouth.

"Aki not so loud we might be heard and no. maybe we can use it to escape on but not yet." She whispered, she held her sister's wrist and dragged her away from the transport object.

Then they reached a HUGE room. It was SO big. There were little boxes flying in the air. Each of them was holding a person inside. Only one for each of the boxes.

"Now I know what the transport object is used for" Aki grinned. "Wait a minute" she ran off leaving Aya alone looking at all the boxes.

It took a while before Aki was back now flying on the object she'd seen before. She grinned.

"I'll fly up and free him. You stay here. If someone comes give me a sign" Was Aki's words before she flew up.

"Aki wait!" Aya yelled. "What kind of sign?"

"Just something! I don't mind what but sort of a warning!" Aki yelled over her shoulder as she continued flying upwards.

She flew passed a few boxes until she saw one different from the others. Not on the outside but the inside. There was this lady inside. Just like everyone else she was alone. But she had something with her, some nasty looking kind of food. She seamed interesting. Maybe she knew who Jellal was? Aki flew over to her box.

"Eh… excuse me could you tell me if there is someone here named Jellal?" Aki asked.

"Hai hai hai hai only if you're trying one of these" the weird lady held out one of her nasty green things.

"Do you think I wanna try something that looks that disgusting? No thank you!" Aki almost yelled at the lady.

"IT IS NOT DISGUSTING IT WILL HELP YOUR FAT BODY GET SKINNIER!" she screamed.

"Excuse me but last time I checked I was the opposite of fat. So now will you shut the hell up and tell me where he is?" Aki asked.

"Hai hai hai hai then try one of these. They'll get you skinnier than you have ever been before!" she kept going on with that thing. Aki was about to get sick. She got a sword and stabbed it into the box without hitting the lady.

"If you don't stop and tell me where he is I'm gonna kill you. Got that?" she looked into the lady's eyes to prove that she meant what she said.

"Hai hai hai he is over there" she pointed to the next box. "That's Jellal"

"Thanks for dragging it out of you" Aki said before flying to the next box.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A guy with blue hair looked up from his lap as Aki flew over to him. As he did that Aki saw he had a tattoo on the right side of his face. It was really cool and she thought he was good looking but he was Erza's. She had no right to him.

"Erza?" he asked looking into her eyes.

WHAT! He called her Erza?

"I'm sorry. But I'm not Erza. My name is Aki" Aki told him still looking him in the eyes.

"Oh… sorry for mistaking you but you look alike." He apologized.

"No me and Aya, my twin, look more alike" Aki told him.

"Why are you here. Are you a new guard?" he asked.

"No. I'm here to help you escape" Aki kept on looking him in the eyes. Jellal shock his head.

"No. I won't escape. I deserve this. You don't know what horrible things I have done" he said looking down at his lap with sad eyes.

"What kind of things is that?"

Jellal explained everything and Aki noticed a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"But worst of all. I don't remember any of it" he finished.

"Something must've controlled you Jellal. It's not your fault" Aki tried to calm him.

"It is!" Jellal yelled at her.

"Hai hai hai hai Jellal don't listen to the fat girl. She should try to help me instead" the lady Aki had talked to before said.

"For the last time I'm not fat and if you say that again I swear I'm gonna kill you!" Aki yelled. That was when she heard noise from the entrance to the room and she looked down only to see around 10 guards trying to push Aya into a fall that seemed endless.

"AYA!" Aki screamed as her sister took the final step backwards and fell down.

There was a quick white flash of light and Aya flew up towards them in her wind/Fairy armor. Soon enough she was by Aki's side.

"Just so you know," she said. "I _can_ handle things on my own if you'd just let me" she said using her wings to keep herself up.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" Aki asked a bit impressed about what Aya had just done.

"No time for that. Let's get him out" Aya said. She got her hand inside the box where Jellal was sitting. "Take my hand. Now" she told him and so he did. Aya pulled him out by his hand and it worked. Soon Jellal was sitting on the same thing as Aki was sitting on. Aya flew up behind him and sat down. She reequipped back into her usual clothes and they flew down towards the guards and started heading out of the prison towards the Fairy Tail guild once again. Both Aya and Aki were really exited they hoped to impress Erza just a bit and make her happy.

* * *

**A/N:**** remember to review, favourite and/or follow**

**xoxo Kazumi**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Gray sat still. He'd been sitting in the same possession for two days now… or almost. If anyone dared to talk to him he'd snap. If anyone touched him he'd glare evilly at them. The only one who was allowed around him was Erza but she didn't want to be there. If she spoke to him or sat down next to him, he'd start talking about that it was all her fault that Aya and Aki were gone. It was almost too obvious. He was worried.

Happy came flying into the room with Natsu following him as close behind as possible.

"They're on their way!" Happy yelled. Unlike the dragon slayer he had no trouble catching his breath.

"And… they… are… bringing.. someone… with… them…" Natsu gasped.

Lucy ran up to him and pulled him to a bench as gently as possible and made him sit down. (Even if he didn't want to)

Gray looked up. "Aya and Aki? Are they okay? Is Aki okay? Who is the third person? Do you think they're both safe?"

"Aye, yes, couldn't see, and yes" Happy replied landing next to Natsu.

"What was that?" Erza asked.

"I just answered Gray's questions." was Happy's lazy answer.

Gray got up. "Explain! I still don't get it!" he looked at the cat with eyes burning with icy cold fires.

Happy didn't ever get the time to answer Gray's angry question cause just then the girls landed on a flying object. Erza recognized it. It was one of those things the guards in the prison used. She also recognized the guy sitting on the object between the twins.

Erza froze on her spot. Like if Gray had hit her with some of his ice magic.

Aki stopped the object and jumped down. Gray ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Neither of them said a single word. There was no need for that. Aki could feel Gray's worry through the hug; he could feel how sorry she was about it.

Aya got down and placed herself next to Lucy and Natsu. She wouldn't interrupt all the couples. She didn't respect Lucy as much but she knew the older blond girl had nothing against being interrupted. She was always so nice.

Erza was staring at Jellal like she'd never seen a male before. Jellal broke the awkward silence. Got off the object and send Erza a gentle smile.

"Erza" he whispered.

"Jellal…" her voice was barely a whisper. "How…"

"The twins over there helped me." He said looking to Aya who was trying to make herself invisible, to Aki who just now had her head on Gray's shoulder trying to make the last bit of his worry go away.

Erza looked at them as well. "Who was the one who got this insane idea?" she asked.

At first neither of the girls replied. Erza send Aki a look that told the girl that she thought it was her. Aya saw this and got out of her hide.

"It was me, Erza Scarlet. You are in all your right to get angry with me. Aki just agreed to my idea. I'm so sorry for what we have done. I'm really, really sorry" the girl said all this looking into Erza's hard eyes with her own scared once.

Erza couldn't take it anymore. She wouldn't let that girl be scared. Never ever. Her gaze softened, same for her face. "Don't you worry Aya Titania. It's okay. Same goes for you Aki Titania. I'm so grateful for the two of you bringing back Jellal"

Erza saw the girl's face be filled with relief before Jellal wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned down placing his mouth to her ear.

"You know, the girls looks like you," he whispered.

"I'm their idol. It could be on purpose," she said.

"They have the same magic as you." He kept going.

"Randomly," was her argument.

"AND, they reminds me of you. Not only on their looks or their magic but their personality as well" he finished.

To this Erza had no comment.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Erza was sitting in front of Mira listening to her usual talking about everything and anything going on in the guild. It mainly included something about Elfman and Evergreen. But she also mentioned other couples that had started to form themselves. Gajeel and Levy was one. Their story was a bit funny.

GaLe story (or as I prefer it: GaVy – it sounds better)

After Gray had performed his song to Aki and got together with her he had something to talk to Gajeel about. The fact that the iron dragon slayer had been the one helping him perform this song. It was also Gajeel's idea that HE should play.

So. Gray went up to him and was REALLY angry with him for what he'd done and said something about that if he'd made Gray do that he should try it himself. He would have to make a performance for Levy and confess his feelings to her.

Gajeel refused saying he didn't have any feelings for Levy (which everybody knows is a lie)

Gajeel did what he was told to do and after that they fell in love little by little.

Back to story

Mira was also talking about Natsu and Lucy, Erza and Jellal. This brought her to Aki and Gray and then she took a short break.

"There is something I've noticed about you and the twins" Mira said in a low voice. Erza didn't really listened to her but she knew this time she had to answer.

"What is that?" she asked.

"The three of you are a lot alike. Not only in look and magic which is incredible enough but your personality as well" this brought her into something new about the twins and then she talked about other couples but Erza didn't listen anymore. Not a single bit.

She'd heard those words before. About her and the twins being a lot alike. The first one who told her so was Gray. The next was Jellal and it had gone on and on. Almost everyone in the guild had told her and now Mira had too.

Erza thought that there maybe was something about it. Maybe she should do something about this? That was what she decided. She went to the request board not caring about Mira who was still talking. She picked a request that seamed dangerous enough. A witch in some mountains.

Erza sighed. She was pretty much against this. She didn't really like those twins because they gave her those memories. She'd told Jellal about them. He said it might be something from her childhood but he wasn't sure.

She went to the twins. The girls had been talking to Gray, Natsu and Lucy – mainly Lucy cause Gray and Natsu were fighting as usual. Erza looked to the girls.

"You two. I'd like to ask you to help me with something" she said. For some reason she felt really nervous and that was even without a reason.

"What is that?" Aki asked both her and Aya looked up at Erza.

"I'd ask you to come with me on a mission" she showed them the request.

"It looks dangerous" Aki looked at Aya.

"Not that much" was Aya's reply, "and you needs a mission Aki"

Aki gave up. "Okay" she sighed. "I guess we'll come with you"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The mountain was very steep. All of the girls felt hard getting to the top where it was said the witch was staying.

"I can't handle this anymore" Aki let out a small moan and sat down on a rock. Neither Erza or Aya had said anything; Erza because she didn't find it necessary, Aya because she'd been flying for the last twenty minutes. As Aki saw that she started pouting. "Couldn't you please carry me Aya?" she begged.

Aya sighed. "Since it's you then yes," she said, "turn around". Aki did so and Aya picked her up and kept on flying. Soon enough they passed Erza who just stared at them.

"Nobody told me it was that easy to get up," she mumbled to herself.

Aya who heard it smirked and flew behind her. "Aki catch her!" she yelled.

And even if this was against the older twin's will she did so. "Can you handle it Aya?" she asked looking up at her sister with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah sure that's no problem at all" Aya replied as they reached the top of the mountain.

They saw the top of the mountain was split into four tops. Aya landed and they all hid behind one carefully watching what was going on.

A witch was dancing in the middle of it all. Around her needles were jumping. It was like a silver wind around her. It looked beautiful against her light blue clothes and her darker blue hair (same color as Wendy's). She looked a bit overjoyed.

"Do you guys think I can rule the world?" she asked. The needles flew up and made the word 'yes' "Do you think I'd be a perfect queen?" she asked her needles, which once again made the word 'yes'. She smiled. "Do you think Nidoru Hari would be able to win in a fight against this world's greatest magic person Erza Scarlet or Titania as people calls her?" she asked. The needles replied the same.

"No" Aki hissed.

"Shut up" Aya whispered turning around to look at Aki. She hadn't changed back into her usual clothes and now one of her wings hit a stone that fell down the side of the mountain.

"What was that?" Nidoru asked her needles. "Can one of you go check it?"

Neither of the girls saw the needle leave its friends and move to them and then move back. They made three people.

"Who are these three people you saw?" the witch asked.

They made one face and one alone. It was Erza.

"Erza Scarlet…" the witch bit one of her finger nails. "Now that's interesting." She lifted her head and yelled. "Titania, are you here to stop me?"

Erza stepped out from their hide and looked at the witch. "Yes I am and I'm not afraid of you and your needles." She said.

"Who are those with you?" Nidoru Hari asked.

"Oh didn't you know I could clone myself?" Erza asked and Aya and Aki stepped out of their hide.

"No you can't those two are not you" Nidoru said with an evil smirk on her face. "Kill them, my needles. Show them what you're made of!"

And the needles attacked the girls without another warning.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The first thing Erza tried was to break them with a sword. She thought it was a little too dangerous just to break it with her fingers. She was right. The needle didn't break. It just made a hole through her sword.

As Aki saw this she turned to Aya "go! Fly away!" she yelled at her younger sister.

Aya thought if she got above all of them she could use some wind to blow the needles back to Nidoru Hari instead. Then they would hit her and make their harm on her instead of them. So for once she did what Aki told her.

But she didn't get far in her plan. She flew up above them but only a few meters before one needle realized it and flew up to her. It flew right through her right wing and others followed.

This was the most painful thing Aya had ever tried. When she had this wind-armor the wings were a part of her body. She bit her lip as it bled to hold in the scream. If Aki heard it she would worry too much.

Because of all these holes in her wings Aya fell. Erza looked up just in time to see it and she felt like she had to react. So she did. She ran as fast as possible to the place where Aya would hit the ground and jumped up as high as the armor she was wearing would allow her and even a little higher. She caught Aya in the air and they landed.

Aki turned her head just in time to see what happened and ran up to them. "You saved her!" she yelled. Her face was shining of relief and joy.

"It was nothing" Erza lied placing Aya on the ground. "Are you okay?" she asked the younger twin.

"Yeah. I'm fine… thank you," Aya said before standing up.

"Good." Erza smiled, "cause I've got a plan"

"What's that about?" Aki asked ready to do whatever to take revenge over these needles for almost killing her sister.

"I'm gonna fight that witch" Erza said. "And you two are gonna try to keep the needles away from us" she looked from the one to the other and back again. "Can you do that?"

"Count on us" Aki said fire burning in her eyes.

Erza just turned around towards the witch. "So you wanted to fight me? Let's make it fair!" she yelled.

Aya reequipped back into her normal clothes and started climbing up to one of the four tops. Aki reequipped into her ice-armor and started freezing the needles, and then cutting them over. This worked perfectly. Well… until Nidoru started making new needles.

"Just as I thought" Erza mumbled. "It's all her work"

"What?" Nidoru asked.

"Nothing" Erza smirked. Then she attacked. She cut the witch from her shoulder to her hip. Nidoru smirked and made twenty new needles that flew towards Aki who just protected herself with a wall of ice.

But even if Aki was safe Erza still felt angry. Now both the twins had been close to death because of that damn witch and her needles. Erza made one last move and cut the witch in two. She turned to needles and the other needles fell to the ground before it all turned to dust.

"Let's stay over here tonight" Erza said looking at the girls.

"But we can be home before it gets dark" Aya argued.

"We are all tired. I'm not sure we can make it half the way" Erza said.

The twins nodded their heads even if they were against it. When Erza was speaking in that tone they had no choice but to do as she said.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

An hour after they (or Erza) decided to stay they were sitting around a small fire, the twins on one side and Erza on the other. They were frying a rabbit Aki had caught and they were waiting for it to get ready.

Aya took a deep breath before she started speaking. "Why did you decide to bring us here. It seemed easy enough you could've done it yourself?" she asked looking at Erza.

"I decided to check you girls out. I mean the others say that we're much the same for some reason. I wanted to know if that was true. So I ignored the fact that I actually hate the two of you and brought you here. That is also the reason why we are staying here tonight I wanted to talk to you about something" Erza closed her eyes to think through what she'd just said. It sure was a lot.

"What is that?" Aya asked.

Aki who had listened to the conversation looked up. "Why do you hate us?"

"Let me start with your question Aki. I hate you because every time I look at you I get these flashbacks about two little girls playing with me. We are having fun, but for some reason that scare me. This is also what I want to talk to you about. The flashbacks comes with you two so you must know something about it" the older girl explained.

"We don't know anything about any flashbacks" Aki replied harshly.

"You think so?" Erza doubted Aki's words.

"Erza would you mind telling us your background?" Aya asked. For this she earned an angry look from Aki, which only lasted a second before the older twin regretted.

Erza told her background story. From all she could remember until she joined Fairy Tail. Tower of Heaven was the main part of it and even if she didn't want the girls to know about such a horrible place she told them anyway cause they had to know. "Now" she'd finished as she explained how she arrived to Fairy Tail Guild and got a new eye. "What is your story?" she asked the twins.

"Well" Aki sighed. "We don't know much of our birth family. The old woman who took care of us told us that we were found in a closet only two years old. We were the only children left in town after some evil people passed by and took every other child"

Aya continued. "The old woman took care of us until we were five. At her place I learned to cook and Aki learned to clean. When she died we went around in different cities for five years. We were trying to start a guild but we didn't have magic… or didn't know we had"

"That was until we were found by two men who tried to rape us. When I felt I had to protect myself and Aya it seems like my powers woke up and I reequipped. Aya did the same shortly after. Then we found a cheep house a few years later. It was good for nothing but we decided to give it a makeover and try to make it a guildhall of The Bloody Rose. But then we met Gray, Lucy and the pink haired idiot and were forced to your guild. We gave up trying to make our own and joined you instead." Aki finished their story.

"That's funny. There is two years between us, I was taken when I was four years old and you were found probably after the men getting people to Tower of Heaven had been in town and I have memories of two little girls looking exactly like you" Erza bit her lip trying to figure out what the hell was going on here.

Aki also tried to figure it out but Aya just seemed surprised. It didn't cross either of the older girls mind that she might have found out something about all of it.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Erza was starting to think this through.

What if their lives were connected at some point. The twins could've been her childhood friends from before Tower of Heaven .but that still didn't explain why they look so much like her. She thought for a little while but couldn't figure anything out.

What could be between them? What would connect them in this way? Why did they look like her? Why were all of them able to reequip? So many questions and so few answers.

Erza opened her eyes wide when she got a flashback.

Flashback

_The door opened into the room where four years old Erza was sleeping. She had been awake for a long time and heard the panic rise in the village. Erza's mother ran into the room and to Erza's bed. She was pushing two little girls in front of her. The same girls as in Erza's flashbacks. _

_"Erza take care of Aki and Aya as good as you can. get away from here. Be safe" she told Erza looking into her eyes. _

_Erza nodded her head. "I will mom" she said silently. _

_"But mommy what about you and dad?" one of the little girls asked. _

_"We'll make sure no one follows you," the girls' mother whispered. _

_"Be careful" the other cried wrapping her arms around her mother's leg. _

_"We will Aya shh don't worry about us" their mother whispered calming the younger of the girls. _

_Yelling was heard from just outside the door. _

_"Hurry they are coming!" A male voice yelled. Erza's dad. _

_"Be careful" their mother whispered before she ran out and locked the door behind her. Erza knew they were supposed to escape through the window but she could hear the men out there as well. _

_Erza opened the closet. "In here you two" she commanded. _

_"But what about you big sis?" the youngest asked. _

_"I'll be fine" Erza said looking to the other girl. "Aki take care of Aya from now on" she ordered and pushed the girls in the closet before locking the door shut. _

_She stayed for a short listening to the men. They had passed the window. She could get out herself. There was no chance the twins would be found and she could handle this herself. They would be safe_

End of flashback

Erza gasped. Now she knew who these little girls from her flashbacks were and why it was all connected.

"You two…" she whispered. "You two are my younger sisters" she felt the tears in her left eye.

"Your… what?" Aki asked.

"My younger sisters" Erza smiled pulling them into a tight hug. "I thought for sure you were dead a long time ago!" she cried.

Aya cried too. "I didn't even know! I'm sorry" she cried.

"Don't cry Aya" said Aki who was crying hard herself. "You're making me cry too"

Aya just cried even louder by hearing those words. "Big sis" she cried hugging Erza tighter. All of them group hugged for a little while longer before finishing dinner, eating it and going to bed all tree of them fell asleep with smiles on their lips.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"I wanna go on that mission." Aki said pointing to a paper on the request board. "it seems like fun!" she smiled happily at Aya. "Don't you think?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" Aya replied. "It could be fun to go on a mission again."

It had been a week since they returned from the mission with the needle witch. Erza had told everybody the story of what had happened and nobody was surprised to find out that they were actually sisters. Since then Erza had been following them almost everywhere. It was nice but kind of annoying as well.

When the twins went to bed Aki kept complaining over it, while Aya kept saying something about she just wanted to make sure they were safe for a little while as she won't lose them again. And that it would soon be over. But it wasn't.

"It's too dangerous" Erza's voice sounded right behind the girls who both jumped in surprise. They hadn't heard her sneak up on them.

"It's not. It's harmless!" Aki argued. "See, and we'll be rich! We'll be able to pay for a room for each of us instead of sharing a room"

"I can pay for an extra room as you don't have to share" Erza said. "No missions unless I allow it." That was a direct order.

The girls sighed. They knew Erza would never let them go on a mission after this. Aki felt like this was gonna kill her.

"Aya let's go" she said walking to the bar where Mira was sitting. "Something to drink like maybe a beer?" Aki said annoyed.

"I'm sorry girls but Erza told me you weren't allowed to get that." Mira said with a soft sigh sending them a sweet smile.

"Damn her!" Aki slammed her hand down the table of anger.

Some boys were playing a game in a corner and Erza was talking to them. When she left, Aki went over with Aya right behind her. The guys were Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Jellal.

"Hey guys what are you playing?" Aki asked sweetly placing her elbows on Gray's shoulders and placing her chin on his head.

"Poker" he said smiling up at her.

"Can we join?" Aki asked then.

"Su-" Natsu started.

"No you can't" Jellal cut him off.

"Natsu for fuck sake remember what Erza said!" Gray said lowly but not low enough for Aki to miss it.

"What?!" she almost screamed.

"Another day okay?" Gray asked now turning taking her face between his hands pulling her face closer to his. Aki closed her eyes and smiled softly. She loved when he kissed her. It was the best moments every day.

"NO!" Erza yelled. "Gray you dare to kiss her. It can get further and I don't want any of them pregnant before they are at least 20. Got that?" she walked up to them with an angry look on her face.

"Shut up Erza" Aki said. "I'm allowed to be kissed by my boyfriend whenever I feel like it." She hissed her entire body was shaking with anger.

"Aki you heard me I don't want you-"

"I don't care. You are not getting the fuck pregnant from fucking kissing!" Aki screamed. "I've had enough! No missions! No drinking! No games! No kissing! No fun at fucking all!"

"And no swearing!" Erza yelled.

"Let's fight. You and me!" Aki yelled. "Outside the city! Right now. The winner gets to chose over me!"

"Fine!" Erza yelled. "But I warn you! I'll be the winner!"

Aya bit her lip nervously. She sure as hell didn't like what she had just witnessed. The boys didn't either.

* * *

**AN: I realized I haven't said thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favorited and/or followed. So thank you, we really appreciate it! and thanks to everyone who has read it as well.  
I'm not sure how often this will be updated because my friend has started on a new boarding school. So she is busy. but it will continue so please be patient**

**xoxo Kazumi**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Just like the fight between Aki and Juvia they were at the same place surrounded by people both from Magnolia and from the Fairy Tail guild. Aki and Erza were standing in the middle of it all ready to fight.

They were told to begin and both reequipped quickly. Erza was a little faster than Aki but it wasn't that much. They were both ready almost at the same time.

"So if I've got this right" Erza started. "If you win Aki Titania then you will have to chose over yourself and what if I win?" she tilted her head smiling sweetly but there was something in the smile. Something that made her look dangerous.

"If you win then you'll get to chose over me and I'll do whatever you say" Aki replied.

"Yeah right how many of us will believe that'll ever come true?" Gray mumbled to himself watching his girlfriend prepare to attack Erza.

"Nobody" Aya replied.

"That's acceptable" Erza said smiling waiting for Aki's attack.

It came quickly. Erza blocked it and attacked. They had agreed it would only be a sword fight. No other weapons were allowed. Neither any kinds of special powers (like Aki's ice armor)

Aki blocked Erza's attack and smirked. "I'm not that easy to get" she teased before trying to cut through Erza's armor.

Erza didn't seem scared at all. She blocked the attack and returned with another one towards Aki.

This kept on going for fifteen minutes. Aya sat with the others from Fairy Tail between Gray and Jellal and bit her nails of nervousness.

"I wonder if they'll both be okay" Jellal mumbled. "I've seen Aki fight before and she IS good but Erza is the most dangerous thing in the world as soon as she gets a sword in her hand"

"Yeah" Gray replied. "But Aki is like a demon when she is wearing her ice armor"

"But she is not allowed to use that" Jellal sighed. "Or she sure as hell would've won this a long time ago"

Just then Erza made an attack that left a small cut on Aki's cheek before the younger girl managed to push it away with her own sword.

Aya saw the drop of blood running down her sister's cheek just like a tear and she stood up. She had had enough.

She stood up on her feet. She felt Gray's hand wrapping itself around her wrist.

"No don't" he whispered but she pulled herself away from him and ran in between Erza and Aki making sure they couldn't fight without hitting her first and killing her in the process.

"Aya move" Aki hissed but her younger twin refused to move a single bit.

"Stop this. I can't stand to watch this anymore" she said tears running down her cheeks. She looked from Aki to Erza. "Erza I know you are our older sister and all but Aki has been used to take care of both herself and me. If she wasn't good at that we won't be alive today. She has already proved that she can take care of herself"

Erza sighed. "Fine. I'll let Aki win this one because of you Aya" she said looking at her youngest sister. "But I'd still prefer to keep an eye on you" she said.

"No I can take care of myself thank you," Aya said trying to get out of that one.

"Sorry Aya but I agree with Erza on this one" Aki replied. "We'll both keep an eye on you from now on" she smiled at Erza. "She has been hard to keep out of danger lately so it's nice with some help"

"I'm glad I can do something" Erza said.

Aya sighed. She had lost. It seemed like she would never ever get a chance to be free.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

It was a rainy day. Jellal, Erza, Gray and Aki were playing poker with a few other guys. Aya was watching with Lucy and Levy. Levy were sitting on Gajeel's lap and Lucy were sitting next to Natsu trying to help him not playing like an idiot while he kept on saying:

"No stop it Lucy. I know what I'm doing!" which everybody knew he didn't.

Aya sighed. Everybody seemed to have fun. Everybody seemed to be with someone. Evergreen was with Elfman somewhere. Mira were serving drinks for the others and any other lonely person was hanging out here. But she was just forced to watch this. She wasn't allowed to play like the others. Both Erza and Aki said no.

Aya sighed. If they were so busy playing they won't mind that she left. Right? So she left. Went outside the city in the rain.

She reequipped into some waterproof clothes. Lightning flashed in the horizon and a thunder was heard far away. The sky was almost black. The weather sure fit Aya's mood perfectly. Upset. That was what she was. That was how she felt. Thunder, lightning and raindrops. She had never been away from Aki but for once that was all she wished for. She wished never to see her older sister and her boyfriend again.

That was until she reached the center of the city. The lightnings had gotten closer and it was all almost right above her. Then with another lightning some dark figure fell to the ground only a few meters away.

Aya saw none else was around so she ran up to this person and knelt down next to it.

She could tell it was a male. He had half long purple hair, a little darker skin than normal people and he was all dressed in black. Next to him was a little white rabbit with purple eyes. It was extremely cute.

"Excuse me sir… are you okay?" Aya asked nervously looking at the male.

"Yeah…" he mumbled. "I'm fine" he sat up looking at her. She saw he was pretty young as well. Only around the age of 21 or so. He had a few burning marks on his body, it must've come from the lightning.

"Are you sure?" Aya asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." He said picking up the rabbit. "We should be more worried about this little guy" he looked down at the rabbit that also had a few burning marks on it. "Are you okay With?" the guy asked. The rabbit nodded its head.

"It understands you?" Aya was surprised

"Yeah. By the way thanks for caring about me. What's your name?" the stranger asked.

"My name is Aya. Aya Titania." She replied. "What's your name?"

"Dark. Dark Mousy" he smiled at her and stood up with the rabbit in his arms. "Well I must get going now. Take care." He said before disappearing into the dark.

Aya stood still looking after him as he disappeared. Her heart was beating harder than usual and she didn't know what to do or say. She didn't even know how to move from her spot.

"AYA!" Aki yelled far away. Aya turned her head to look for where the sound could come from. That was when Aki reached her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh I was so worried. Why didn't I notice you left! I'm such a bad older sister. I'll never let this happen again" Aki kept talking for a long time but Aya didn't listen. She was too busy thinking of this Dark Mousy. Who was he and why did he make her feel like this?


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Aki was worried. Really worried. Aya had been acting weird lately. She would always sit looking outside a window in the guildhall. She didn't say a thing. She didn't drink anything. Nor eat anything.

"I'm a bit worried about Aya" Aki told Gray as they watched her only a few meters away. "She has been sitting there for so long now. Every day. She barely says a word." Aki looked into Gray's eyes.

Gray noticed the worry and bit his lip. "Maybe she's thinking" he thought out loud. "Maybe she's thinking about something important"

"But if it was important then why won't she tell me?" Aki cried.

"I know why" Happy said.

"Why then Happy?!" Aki yelled.

"Don't listen to him, he's just gonna say something stupid like Natsu usually does" Gray mumbled.

"She's in looove" the cat sang closing his eyes.

"With who?" Aki asked

"I don't know" Happy replied.

While nobody noticed a white rabbit went into the guildhall and walked up to Aya with a small note on its back. It started pulling her boots lightly.

Aya noticed and looked down. "With? What are you doing here?" she asked picking it up to place it in her lap.

"Message" it said showing its back.

"I see" Aya took the message and the rabbit left as quickly as possible.

_Aya Titania. _

_I wanna see you again. Since that day I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your scarlet hair, your pretty face, your sweet smile. I wanna see you again. Meet me where we met the first time at 8 pm. Come alone. _

_Your_

_Dark Mousy_

Aya looked at the note for a little while. A blush rose on her cheeks. She had been feeling just the same way. She sure would show up at 8 pm tonight.

Aya stood up. She walked towards the doors and everybody noticed. Even Aki noticed this action and watched her sister as she left. Aki got up and ran after her

"Aya where are you going?" she yelled as she caught up with her.

"Nowhere. I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back in a little while. Don't worry" Aya told her.

Aki thought it sounded a bit like a lie but she pushed it aside. Aya would never lie. She was the most honest person Aki could think of. She just turned around and went back to the guild.

"So where is she going?" Gray asked as she returned.

"She's just going for a walk" Aki said.

Lucy who happened to sit right next to them overheard it and didn't really believe it. She went to the place where Aya had been sitting the past few days and found something. A piece of paper. She red it and decided to hide it. Aki shouldn't know about this. She put it in her bra. Aki would never ever find it.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Aya rushed to where she and Dark had met the first time and saw him standing there looking around. He was looking for her.

She quickly walked up to him. "Dark?" she asked. "Are you looking for me?"

"Yeah" he smiled looking at Aya "that's exactly you I'm looking for." He sends her a charming smile that made her body feel so funny. "And not your twin sister" he smiled even more as he played with a lock of her scarlet hair.

"How did you know about Aki?" Aya asked confused.

"With saw her in the guildhall and got confused. But somehow I could tell you apart. What is it with me and younger twins? It seems like I keep falling for them" he smirked.

"You have had another girlfriend?" Aya asked

"Yeah… but it's a long story. I'll tell you another day. Now how would you like to go with me to get some dinner?" he asked.

"Yes thank you" Aya smiled.

After they had dinner they agreed to meet up at the same place as before on the same time. And the same happened the following night. It kept on going for around two weeks until Aki started to worry too much.

"I can't take it anymore!" she yelled at Gray around 9 pm in the guildhall. "She is always out at this time and I don't know what's happening"

"Don't do something stupid" Gray said drinking a bit of his ice cold water. "She needs to be a bit on her own."

"I don't like it" Aki said and with that she left.

She went down the streets in search for her younger twin sister and after walking around for half an hour she found what she was looking for.

Aya was standing close to a guy dressed in black with purple hair. They were talking in a low tone but she could still hear what they said.

"It was nice to see your place Dark" Aya said smiling up at the taller guy.

"It was nice to have you in" Dark replied. "But you'll have to pay if you wanna come back"

"What's the prize?" Aya asked tilting her head a little bit.

"Be my girlfriend. If you say yes then show up here tomorrow at the usual time. If no then just stay away" Dark smiled knowing her answer. But Aki who didn't know prayed that her younger sister would say no.

"I'll be there just in time!" Aya said taking a small step closer to Dark.

"I'm glad to hear that" Dark leaned forward as you could only have a piece of paper between their faces. He smiled lightly.

Aya closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his. Dark smiled as Aya closed her eyes and he took the control.

Aki who stood hidden by the corner couldn't take it anymore and stepped out of the shadows running towards them. She quickly kicked Dark in the side as he fell to the ground. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" The older twin screamed at him and Aya watched the scene with fear in her eyes.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Dark watched the older twin staring at him with anger in her eyes. He didn't make a single move but he didn't seem scared. He was actually pretty calm for a guy standing in front of one of Erza Scarlet's younger sisters.

"Easy now we didn't do anything wrong" Normally Dark would say 'my lady' or something like that but he had a feeling it would be wrong to use such words when this girl was around.

"Don't 'easy now' me" Aki hissed. "Leave her alone!"

"But Aki. He hasn't done anything" Aya said looking at her older sister.

"He could've hurt you Aya. You'll have to be more careful. Understood?" Aki asked not even bothering to listen to her sister's words.

"Yes Aki" Aya nodded her head and let out a sigh.

Aki pointed to Dark "you, leave" and Dark left before Aki turned her attention back to her sister. "What were you thinking?" she asked. "He kissed you Aya! You'll have to be more careful"

"I had it under control" Aya argued looking into her sister's eyes.

"No you hadn't. He could've touched you! Raped you! Do you even know what rape is?" Aki asked.

"What was about to happen to us when we discovered our powers" Aya nodded her head. "I know. I'm sorry Aki" she said looking down. Ashamed.

Aki smiled. "No more secret meetings with him, got that?" she asked.

Aya nodded her head as an answer.

"No more keeping secrets from me, okay?" Aki asked again to make sure this won't happen again.

"No" Aya replied in a low voice.

"No more running off without telling me where, okay?" Aki asked.

"Of course not" Aya smiled at her older sister. "I'll do whatever you say"

"Is that a promise?" Aki asked.

"Yeah sure!" Aya smiled at her.

"Good" Aki smiled. "Now let's go home" she wrapped an arm around Aya's shoulders and they walked home.

As the girls came back Gray ran up to them. "You found her?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah I did" Aki said proud. "And just in time. She was kissing some stranger. Or he kissed her! He could easily have raped her so I sat up some rules"

"What kind of rules?" Gray had to ask.

"She may not go out unless I know where she is. She will no longer keep secrets from me and she'll no longer see that weirdo."

Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Mira and Jellal all felt bad for the doll by Aki's side. Cause that was what they thought Aya was more like a doll than anything else.

Erza on the other hand just looked up at Aki. "How old did this stranger seem to be?" she asked.

"Around Jellal's age maybe a bit older" Aki told her.

Erza nodded her head. "You made the right choice Aki" she said smiling at the elder twin. "I'm proud of you"

Gray leaned towards Natsu and whispered in his ear "Aya will never learn a thing if they keeps on pushing her down"

"You're right for once ice-head" Natsu whispered back.

Gray pretended he didn't hear the 'name' Natsu gave him and watched the twins out of the corner of his eye.

"But that's not fair!" Lucy yelled interrupting Aki and Erza. "You have Jellal" Lucy send Erza a sharp look. "And you have Gray!" she looked at Aki this time. "Why is it so wrong that Aya has a boyfriend then? Just like yourselves?"

"It's alright Lucy" Aya said smiling kindly. "I don't mind. Maybe it just isn't me to ever have a boyfriend."

Everyone froze by these words. Except Aki and Erza.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Where is Aya?" Gray asked the next night. He and Aki were sitting at a table in the guildhall holding hands. Everyone was in the other end.

"In our room" Aki replied. "She was tired and went to bed early"

Gray got the feeling that Aya had lied to her sister. He knew for some reason that she wasn't in their room but somewhere else. But he wasn't gonna say a thing.

Aya sat on the bedside in a small room. She watched Dark as he walked up to her with a smile on his face. She happily returned that smile.

"I didn't think you'd come here tonight after what your sister said last night" Dark said in a deep tone that made Aya's heart beat way faster than usual.

"Well I'm over with doing whatever she tells me. I've got tired of being weak little Aya who can't protect herself," Aya said shrugging.

"And what would be a better place to start than start dating the new guy in town?" Dark let out a small laugh. "I like the way you're thinking."

"HEY I didn't start dating you just because you're the new guy in town. I like you Dark!" Aya snapped.

"As you say my lady!" Dark grinned. "Shall I bring you something?"

"I'd like to sit and talk. Is that too much to ask for?" Aya asked.

"Of course not" Dark said and sat down next to the younger twin.

Aki gasped. The bedroom was empty; there was no sight of Aya anywhere. She called her younger sister's name over and over again but she didn't get an answer.

"I must look for her" Aki mumbled and ran out to look for Aya.

Once again Aya and Dark were standing in front of Dark's place, kissing goodnight. Dark placed a black rose in Aya's hair.

"That rose is perfect for you" he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Dark" Aya whispered.

They heard the running footsteps and looked up to see Aki standing in the end of the street gasping for air, pointing to Dark.

"Get away from her!" she yelled.

Dark tried to get away from Aya but the younger girl held him back. "Don't go. I don't want you to. She is just gonna attack you as soon as you let go of me" she mumbled into his chest.

Dark placed his hands on Aya's head and looked down at her. If this was her will then he won't be against it.

"Let go of her now!" Aki said.

"Your sister says no" Dark responded calmly.

Aki let out a scream of anger and sighed. "Let go of her and let me make you pay for this." She hissed. Aya looked up and where her sister was standing she saw a mix between a girl and a snake. Not like she was a snake actually but she looked like one. Aya felt the danger.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Aki quickly got herself a weapon. A sword. She smirked and tried to cut through Dark as he'd die. Dark smiled though.

"Not gonna work on me" he said as he jumped backwards pulling Aya behind him.

"Dark be careful she can reequip!" Aya cried

Dark looked down at her and smiled. Then the darkness fell upon the street. Everything was black even the lights were out.

Dark grabbed Aya's hand and pulled her in another direction while Aki was cutting in the darkness trying to hit something.

Dark leaned down to Aya "Sorry, I'll have to use some of my stronger powers but I don't think she'll stop until she is sure she has hurt someone. That could be me as well as you and I'm not gonna let that happen" he kissed Aya's cheek gently and looked up

"Dark…" Aya whispered.

"Don't worry. She'll be okay" Dark promised before making a light purple ball between his hands which he threw at the older twin who fell to the ground unconscious. Just then and there.

Just then the lights were back and Dark smiled at Aya.

"I'm afraid I can't see you anymore. Or at least not as often as we're used to see each other" he said.

Aya felt the tears burning in her eyes and she pulled her boyfriend into a tight hug. She'd known this would happen someday but it was too soon. "No not now" she cried.

"It has to be. If we stay like this it'll not only be dangerous for me but you as well and even your sister might be in danger. If you're really unlucky it might even pull Erza Scarlet into the mess" Dark explained.

"But when will we see each other then?" Aya asked.

"I'll see you around town but when I'm not there With will be there to watch over you" Dark said. "Take him with you. Keep him as your pet. I don't think your sisters would mind." He said showing Aya the rabbit. "Another thing. I've cast darkness over your sister's memories she won't remember what has happened tonight."

Aya sighed. "I guess that is for the better." She smiled at Dark. "Now may I ask a final favor of you?"

"Of course" Dark smiled at his girlfriend.

"Take care of her while I'm gone" she kissed Dark's on the mouth quickly. "I love you" then she ran off

Dark looked after her. "I love you too my princess Titania" he said.

Aki woke up looking into the ceiling of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Both Aya and Gray were looking down at her.

"Are you okay, Aki?" Gray asked worriedly helping the older twin to sit up.

"Yeah… what happened?" Aki asked confused. No matter how hard she tried she didn't remember anything but darkness since she left the guild to search for Aya.

Aya looked worriedly down at her. "I hoped you could tell me. You were passed out when I found you" she really seemed worried. A white rabbit jumped up on her shoulder just then.

"Eh, Aya what's that?" Aki pointed to the rabbit.

"Just a lonely rabbit I found in the park. It was hungry and won't stop following me so I decided to bring it home with me" Aya lied without a single problem.

Aki looked into the rabbit's eyes and found them strangely familiar. But she just shook it off. Sure they reminded her a bit of Dark (that bastard) because of the purple color but they had nothing to do with each other.

Well for now she'd forget about it.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The sunlight hit Aya's face on one of the better mornings. It'd been two weeks since she last saw Dark, and she missed him pretty bad. She got up and changed into her usual clothes. Then she did her hair and was all done.

"But… Aki?" she looked to her older sister's bed to see her sweating but she acted like she was freezing. She was awake though. Aya went to her bed. "Sis are you okay?"

"No… I'm not feeling so good," Aki mumbled.

"OH NO!" Aya went into panic stadia in no time. Aki didn't get sick too often. And it was the same with Aya but when they'd get sick it was pretty bad. "I'll get help," Aya said as she ran out of their room and to the guildhall.

"Hey where is Aki?" Gray asked.

"She's sick!" Aya cried. "Tell Erza!"

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Cause whenever one of us gets sick it's pretty bad" Aya explained quickly.

"I understand" Gray nodded his head and went to search for Erza.

Not too long after everyone was at the twins's room trying to find out what was wrong with Aki and if they could do anything to help her.

"If only Wendy was here," Mira said with a sigh. "She could help" Wendy had just went on a mission on her own for once. It wasn't the most difficult but it wasn't a piece of cake either.

Aya decided there was too many people in the room and she went to the guildhall with a great idea in mind. She'd take a job on her own and when Erza and Aki realized she'd be gone and the job would hopefully be done already.

The first thing she did as she went in was having a look at the request board. It shouldn't be too dangerous but not piece of cake either just like Wendy's job.

"Hey Aya what are you looking at?" Natsu asked making the younger Titania twin jump and turn around quickly.

"You scared me Natsu," she said. "I'm just looking for a job that's all."

"Something for you and Aki? You know she's sick" Natsu said.

"I'm sharing a room with her of course I know" Aya smiled friendly at the older boy. Then she noticed a paper in his hand. "What's that?"

"An S class quest of course" Natsu said like it was normal.

"Is Erza coming with you?" Aya asked.

"Nope I was trying to find someone else" Natsu said. "And since you are looking for a job it would be perfect if you came to join me on this one!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"But you are not an S class wizard it's not allowed!" Of course Aya wanted to say yes but she didn't want to break the rules while she was at it.

"Don't worry. I'm so close to being an S class wizard I can easily do it!" Natsu smiled wrapping an arm around Aya's shoulder like if he'd tell her not to worry. "Isn't that right Happy?" he looked at the blue cat who'd just come inside.

"Aye Sir!" the cat said.

"Okay… then let's do it!" Aya yelled smiling at her helpful friend. Then they left to wherever it was.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

It was around sunset. Dark was sitting in a chair on his balcony looking at the inhabitans of the city and their daily routines. Men talking to other men, women shoping for the dinner and kids playing on the streets.

It was just like the world he came from. Dark sighed. He kinda missed that world and all the people. Especially his love from for so many years ago. He kinda found her in Aya. It was like a reincarnation and yet this felt so much stronger.

Another thing he kinda missed was fighting. Mainly against Krad. Little did Dark know he won't miss that for long.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by something soft touching his foot. He looked down to see With looking up at him with big purple worried eyes.

"What's up?" he asked picking up the rabbit.

"Aya, missing" the rabbit said.

"For how long?" Dark asked worried.

"Long time" With replied.

"When and where?" Dark asked standing up.

"Guildhall. With pink haired dude and blue cat. Around mid day." The rabbit said.

"I see…" Dark mumbled. "With. Get to work" he threw the rabit into the air and it turned into black wings. Dark jumped up and With sat on him. Then they flew to the Fairy Tail Guildhall. Dark landed just inside the door to see the guildmaster at a table in the other end.

"who are you?" the master asked.

"that doesn't matter. Can you tell me where Aya Titania is?" Dark asked.

"I'm afraid no," the master said.

"Master!" Mira yelled. "One of the S class quest is missing!"

"Mira do you know where Aya is?" the master asked.

"No. do you think she…" the white haired girl began.

"No. not just like that. Not alone" the master said.

"My rabbit, With, says he last saw her with a pink-haired guy and a blue cat" he informed them.

"Mira. Which quest is missing?" the master asked.

"The one with the magic lose" The girl named Mira said. "It's said to be connected to a white and golden angel," she said.

"Krad" Dark mumbled. "Where is Aki?"

"Why are you asking?" Mira asked.

"Cause I need to tell her that Aya is in grave danger"

"Natsu could you tell me a little more about this quest?" Aya asked looking at the landscape through the window in the train they were in.

The dragon slayer didn't answer cause he was extremely sick from driving in the train all day. Happy though was more willing to give Aya the answers she wanted.

"It's about magic disappearing. A suspect is a white and golden angel living on an island nearby." The cat said. "The quote is 4000000 jewels if we can bring the magic back and explaine what caused it. I bet it's more brainwork than powerwork. I'm almost sure even Levy could pull that one off"

Aya nodded her head "Sounds like piece of cake" she said.

They arrived at the station and Aya pulled in Natsu's arm. "Come on get up" she said kindly. "You can't just lay here all day" With Happy's help she carried the sick Dragon slayer out of the train and towards their mission.

* * *

**Hey! Long time I've said something here.**

**Please remember to review. We really wanna know what you think about this story.**

**And please continue to favuorite and follow.**

**xoxo Kazumi**


End file.
